El Chico del Pan
by Nurf
Summary: Luego de haber vuelto al Distrito 12, Katniss intenta poco a poco rehacer su vida, hasta que al ver a Peeta con una desconocida, entiende el lugar que ocupa en su vida y que tanto lo necesita. Pre-Epílogo de Sinsajo.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

Después de otra cucharada más de las que ya parecían veintenas, miré el cuenco y descubrí que este se hallaba casi completamente lleno, un milímetro por debajo de como Sae lo había puesto delante de mi hace rato. No es que no supiera bien, era delicioso. Pero por alguna razón mi estomago estaba cerrado.

No era por _alguna razón. _Sabía por qué.

Desde que había vuelto al Distrito 12, ya había pasado la primavera, y luego pasó el otoño, y ahora esperábamos la parte más fría del invierno. Las calles ya se hallaban cubiertas por la nieve y la gente solo salía para ir a comprar cosas en las pocas tiendas o para ir a la fábrica. Hacía ya dos meses que la fabrica de medicinas que puso el gobierno comenzó a funcionar, y eso había traído consigo numerosas familias.

Aun no me acostumbraba a la idea del "gobierno", para mí seguía siendo el Capitolio; puesto que se hallaba en el Capitolio y era llevado a cabo, en su mayoría, por gente del Capitolio; solo unos pocos representantes de los distritos y las elecciones cada par de años daban a entender que no era así. Habían tomado la idea de la _democracia_ de los sistemas anteriores a la existencia de Panem; para mí era casi lo mismo que antes, la diferencia entre el centro y los distritos aun era abismal, pero ya no existían los Juegos.

Con solo pensar en ellos un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo. Los juegos, la rebelión, las muertes eran cosas que evitaba pensar durante el día, durante la noche no podía impedirlo.

Me forcé a tomar otra cucharada de caldo, consciente de que Sae me miraba, ya solo venía para el almuerzo y nunca los fines de semana. Pero si yo no comía o mostraba retrocesos debía incrementar el número de visitas.

Jugué con los fideos en forma de letras (un nuevo producto disponible ahora en las tiendas), e intenté tragar, pero la consistencia espesa del caldo lo dificulto. Fue entonces cuando vi la palabra que había formado en los bordes del cuenco. _Peeta_.

Inmediatamente tire con la cuchara esas letras de vuelta al cuenco y me levanté diciendo que me dolía el estómago, que iba recostarme un rato. La mirada de Sae me dio a entender que vio lo que había escrito y que lo dejaba pasar por esta vez, pero dijo:

- Mañana vendré más temprano, Katniss, he de revisar unas cosas.

- De acuerdo – dije y me dirigí al sofá en frente del fuego, acurrucándome en una manta.

Estúpidos fideos con formas de letras, pensé. Estúpida yo. Estúpido Peeta. Y la razón de mi falta de apetito apareció en mi cabeza.

_Volvía de la tienda esta mañana, donde había ido a comprar una cuerda de repuesto para mi arco, pues temía que la que tenía se rompiera pronto por el uso._

_Decidí ir a ver a Peeta dado que me sobraba tiempo, y quizá pudiera sacarle algún pan nuevo que estuviera creando. Desde que él había vuelto y lo había encontrado plantando los arbustos de Primrose en el costado de mi casa, me había costado mucho hablar con él. No por falta de oportunidad, ya que el venía siempre a traer pan por las mañanas, sino por una especie de vergüenza. No podía olvidar que casi me había suicidado en frente de él, y si no fuera por él, que lo había impedido._

_Tampoco podía olvidar como lo traté cuando lo rescataron del Capitolio, y en cierta manera, ahora que ya no parecía haber peligro inminente, no podía mirarlo sin recordar esa noche en la arena durante el Quarter Quell, esos besos me perseguían en las noches en que las pesadillas no, y despertaba igual de agitada y sudorosa._

_Sin embargo con el tiempo, había podido enfrentarlo, y lo primero que hice fue agradecerle por las flores que había plantado. Desde ese momento, hablábamos cada vez con un poco mas de confianza, evitando siempre ciertos temas, como dos personas conociéndose, de una manera casi demasiado formal y superflua._

_Cuando estaba caminando hacía su casa, atravesando ilegalmente el patio de la de Haymitch, escuché la risa de una mujer. Y la de Peeta. Inmediatamente paré y avancé pegada a la pared, para no ser vista._

_Estaban en frente a la puerta trasera de su casa, a ella nunca la había visto, supongo que habrá venido para trabajar en la fábrica. Tendría cerca de 20 años, era como mínimo 10 cm más chica que yo, grandes ojos verdes y cabello castaño ondulado. Me recordó a Annie Cresta (seguramente del mismo distrito), y no pude evitar recordar que Peeta le dijo una vez a Finnick que podía querer robársela._

_Pero no fue hasta que vi a Peeta sonriendo que sentí un agudo dolor en el pecho y salí corriendo de vuelta a casa._

No quería pensar en eso, no quería pensar en nada, pero el sueño no vendría a esa hora, así que prendí la televisión, y me entretuve con una vieja película de acción de la época del Capitolio, nadie podía negar que eran las mejores, por los efectos y porque las historias ocurrían en otros mundos, así que nada recordaba a la realidad.

Supongo que me dormí, porque cuando abrí los ojos la televisión estaba apagada, no entraba luz por la ventana (aunque en invierno la noche llegaba muy pronto) y había alguien más en la casa, pensé por un momento en Sae, que había vuelto a asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero no podía ser por el ruido que hacia.

El miedo me invadió y pensé en correr, pero me armé de valor y tomé un pisa papeles de la mesita de té que adornaba la sala y me dirigí hacia la cocina, de donde venía el ruido.

Pero no era nadie, solo Peeta, calentando el caldo. Por un momento una sonrisa se formo en mi cara, pero recordé a la muchacha y no tuve ganas de verlo, así que sigilosamente volví a mi lugar y fingí dormir.

Al rato él llegó, lo sentí arrodillarse en el suelo al lado del sillón, y sentí inmediatamente su mano en mi hombro, y recordé su risa de hoy a la mañana con _ella_; sentí que las lágrimas se agarrotaban en mis ojos, e hice lo primero que se me ocurrió para que se vaya y me deje en paz:

- ¡Gale! – medio llamé, medio lloriqueé.

Inmediatamente lo sentí tensarse y su mano dejó mi hombro, a la vez que una punzada de culpa y una más fuerte de satisfacción, recorrían mi cuerpo.

Lo sentí pararse, escuche un cuenco posarse en la mesita de té y al instante sus labios presionar sobre los míos. Fue un beso fuerte y breve, tanto que me hizo olvidar las lágrimas y preguntarme si fue real.

Pero cuando iba a abrir los ojos, sentí la puerta cerrarse.

¿Qué había sido eso, Peeta Mellark? ¿Celos, odio, amor?

Desde que había vuelto, no había mencionado su amor por mí. Al punto de que yo me había resignado a creer que no me volvería a amar.

Pero ese beso, ese mínimo y fugaz beso, había hecho que quiera descubrir que pasó.

Y lo que es más, despertó en mí la necesidad de que me vuelva a amar.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la espectacular obra de Suzanne Collins.**_

Capitulo II

Esa noche me costó dormir, y cuando lo logré soñé con Madge convertida en muto. Cuando me desperté me dolía el cuerpo, y tenía los nervios agarrotados. Al ver que eran más de las 6 de la mañana, decidí levantarme y tomar una ducha.

El agua caliente relajó mi cuerpo y me tranquilizó. Cuando salí del baño ya se veía el amanecer clareando por la ventana. Comencé a vestirme y mi cabeza voló a la noche anterior, al momento exacto en que Peeta me besó.

Con la claridad del día y las emociones un poco más calmadas, mi resolución de averiguar que había pasado con el amor inmortal que antes decía tenerme pareció un poco más débil; pensé que debió haber sido solo una reacción al escuchar el nombre de Gale.

Gale. No lo he vuelto a ver, pero sé que está bien. Eso me tranquiliza; saber que está bien, pero lejos. Realmente no quisiera tener que enfrentarlo, y decirle que no puedo olvidar que fue su bomba. A decir verdad, también me tranquiliza saber que no está aquí para que se generen malos entendidos con Peeta.

No necesitaste que esté aquí para eso, lo hiciste muy bien tu sola anoche, dice una voz en mi cabeza, mientras comienzo a desenredar mi cabello. Es entonces que entiendo que tengo que aclarárselo a Peeta, de alguna manera, que Gale no significa nada para mí. Quizás él cree que lo extraño o algo más.

El ruido de la puerta de la cocina me saca de mis pensamientos y miro el reloj de la pared, son las 7. Sae realmente se tomó en serio lo de venir temprano hoy, pienso al tiempo que bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Pero no es Sae, es Peeta. Y esta vez no puedo darme la vuelta y fingir dormir, porque él me ha visto y su ceño fruncido indica que no esperaba hacerlo.

- Traje pan – dice, como explicando por qué esta aquí.

- Vale – digo y siento como un sonrojo cubre mi cara.

Es raro que después de haber compartido tantos besos antes, el roce de anoche haga que no pueda levantar la cabeza. Peeta lo nota, porque pregunta:

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? Sae me dijo ayer que te sentías mal y que venga a verte.

- ¿Estuviste aquí? – no puedo evitar mirarlo y preguntarle.

Peeta se mueve un poco incomodo y murmura algo de que pasó un segundo, pero que yo estaba durmiendo y no quiso molestarme.

- Oh – es todo lo que se me ocurre contestar y antes de que pueda detenerme agrego - ¿Y qué más hiciste ayer?

Él me mira confundido y dice que lo de todos los días, hornear. Yo respondo con otro "Oh!" y el silencio se hace incomodo, y mientras pienso en algo que decir para que no se vaya, él dice:

- Estoy probando nuevas recetas de pasteles que encontré en un libro. Si quieres puedes venir a probarlas esta noche.

- Claro – respondo antes de darme cuenta de lo extraño de su invitación y lo rápido de mi respuesta.

Él sonríe y dice:

- Bien. ¿A qué hora terminas de cenar? Porque saben excelentes luego de la cena.

Cuando estoy por mencionar lo extraño de la hora, noto una mirada extraña en él, y antes de poder contenerme mi boca habla sin autorización otra vez y digo:

- ¿Y por qué mejor no hago la cena y luego comemos los pasteles?

No se quien está más sorprendido de los dos, pero Peeta es el que primero se recompone.

- Por supuesto, entonces ¿Quieres que traiga los pasteles o quieres ir a cenar a mi casa?

- Cenemos aquí y luego vayamos a tu casa – digo.

- Muy bien – dice –. Nos vemos esta noche.

Murmuro un "hasta luego" y noto que ya estoy sola, aún falta todo el día hasta la cena. Esa conversación fue una de las más extrañas de mi vida, en momento estábamos en silencio y en el otro vamos a cenar juntos esta noche.

No es que nunca hubiésemos cenado juntos, pero nunca solos, excepto en los juegos pero esas no eran cenas.

El resto del día transcurre con normalidad; voy a cazar, me pregunto que prepararé por la noche, recorro las tiendas del distrito, me pregunto que me pondré, almuerzo lo que Sae me prepara, me pregunto que hará Peeta ahora, atiendo el teléfono, me pregunto por qué lo habrá sugerido tan de improviso; y cuando me doy cuenta, está atardeciendo y pasé todo el día pensando en Peeta y en la cena.

Decido hacer un estofado de conejo, salteado con unas verduras que compré por la mañana. Y cuando esta casi listo noto que ya casi es hora y corro a mi habitación a cambiarme. Aquí es donde esta el verdadero problema, no quiero parecer demasiado elegante como si fuera una cita romántica (aunque no puedo olvidar el beso de anoche), pero tampoco quiero pasar desapercibida. Finalmente me decido por una camiseta que resalta mis ojos con un escote un poco amplio, y unas calzas negras ajustadas, terminando con unas botas bajas grises. Parezco yo, solo que sin el descuido que me caracteriza últimamente.

Empiezo a bajar las escaleras cuando oigo a Peeta entrar.

- Hola –le digo –, aún faltan unos minutos para que esté listo.

El me mira, se acerca, deposita un breve beso en mi mejilla y dice "Hola".

Yo solo me pongo roja, y le pido que ponga la mesa, mientras pienso en que nunca note ese tono ronco y sensual de su voz.

Cuando la cena está lista, comemos y la conversación transcurre en forma normal, hablamos de Haymitch y Peeta me cuenta sus sospechas de que va seguido al Capitolio a ver a Effie, el resto del tiempo lo pasamos imaginándolos juntos.

Para cuando terminamos, yo me levanto a juntar la mesa pero Peeta dice:

- Debemos ir ya, luego si quieres volvemos y te ayudo.

- De acuerdo – digo y busco mi abrigo, son solo unos cuantos metros pero esta nevando.

Su cocina esta caliente y huele a vainilla, veo que sobre la mesa hay un pastel hermosamente decorado que sin duda fue dejado ahí para enfriarse. Él me dice:

- No tuve tiempo de decorarlo mucho pero lo importante es el sabor, si te gusta te dejaré el honor de nombrarlo – sonríe y siento un hormigueo en el estómago.

El corta una porción y la pone en un plato que pone en frente de mí. Pruebo el pastel y un suspiro sale de mis labios. Es delicioso, por supuesto. Antes de darle mi opinión formal, acabo la ración y le paso el plato en señal de que quiero más.

Él ríe y dice:

- Sabia que iba a gustarte, se lo dije a Zoe ayer, verás el pastel tiene un ingrediente del distrito 4 que aquí no se consigue y que… - ya no lo escucho más, así que la chica de ayer se llama Zoe y ahora está hablando de ella sin cesar.

¿La quiere? ¿Es su manera, correcta y educada, de decírmelo? De pronto, quiero que me mire, quiero que deje de hablar de ella y de ese pastel.

Sin pensarlo, me levanto y me acerco a Peeta, tomo su cara entre mis manos y presiono mis labios sobre los de él.

_**N/A: Voy a subir los capítulos cada semana, los domingos por la tarde para ser exactos todo lo que haya adelantado, así que pueden esperarse desde uno hasta lo que me permitan las cosas de la facultad. Besos a todos, valoro muchos todas las opiniones y críticas (constructivas) que tengan y muchísimas gracias por leer.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la maravillosa obra de Suzanne Collins.

Capitulo III

_¿La quiere? ¿Es su manera, correcta y educada, de decírmelo? De pronto, quiero que me mire, quiero que deje de hablar de ella y de ese pastel._

_Sin pensarlo, me levanto y me acerco a Peeta, tomo su cara entre mis manos y presiono mis labios sobre los de él. _

Antes de que él pueda reaccionar, tomo el pastel con la intención de tirarlo.

- ¿Katniss? – dice Peeta, aun sorprendido por el beso y se pone en frente de mi, recibiendo el pastel en el pecho.

Todavía molesta con el dichoso pastel no note que éste cayó sobre Peeta, ni su cara de enojo.

- Si no te gustaba podías decirlo – dice y se encamina escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto.

Me quedo totalmente sola, rodeada por los restos del pastel, por los restos de lo que hice. Era solo un pastel. No, era el pastel de ella. Pero no tenía que haber hecho lo que hice, y debí pedirle disculpas a Peeta por que le había caído encima, yo solo quería que vaya al cesto. Pero ahora estaba molesto, y eso solo lo alejaba más de mí.

Subo las escaleras tras él, y noto que nunca había estado ahí arriba, pero ya que todas las casas de la Aldea de los Vencedores eran iguales en estructura, me guío por la forma de mi propia casa, y me dirijo al dormitorio principal.

Ahí esta el cuarto de Peeta, pero él no, el ruido del agua en el baño continuo me hace pensar que se está quitando los restos de pastel. Miro intrigada el cuarto de Peeta, y veo pinturas por todos lados, de sus padres, de sus hermanos y él, una de un perro, una de un grupo de chicos de los cuales reconozco algunos, y una pequeña mía; me acerco a verla, cuando la puerta del baño se abre y Peeta aparece solamente cubierto con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y una multitud de gotitas de agua que caen por su cabello y su cuerpo.

Una oleada de calor me recorre y no puedo evitar mirarlo fijamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dice molesto.

Algo en el tono de su voz, o quizá el reparar en la multiplicidad de cicatrices que recorren su pecho, o en los trozos de piel agregados en un tono un poco mas claro, o en la pierna ortopédica; y la fuerte seguridad de que todo eso se lo ganó protegiéndome, por mi culpa, hacen que estalle en lágrimas.

Todas las lágrimas que no dejé salir anoche, y las que contuve cuando lo vi con esa chica, empiezan a salir, apuradas por el recuerdo de todo lo que hizo por mí, todo lo sufrió por mí, y lo ingrata y egoísta que fui cuando me quería.

Y ahora ya no me quiere. Ahora hay alguien más y yo no puedo ofrecerle lo que queda de mi corazón porque cuando el me ofreció el suyo, yo lo rechacé. Ahora es tarde.

Las lágrimas no dejan de salir y caigo al piso porque mis piernas no aguantan el dolor ocasionado por la situación. Entonces siento sus brazos cerrarse sobre mí, y colocarme en su regazo, a la vez que posiciona mi cabeza en su húmedo y grande pecho, y presiona sus labios contra mi cabello.

Es este gesto, tan propio del Peeta que me amaba, que hace que llora más fuerte y que mis manos rodeen su cuello, sin poder contenerme, quiero decirle que lo siento pero el dolor estrangula mis palabras y solo salen sonidos ahogados.

- ¿Katniss? No quise hablarte así, discúlpame, Katniss. – dice con un tono de voz desesperado y lastimero - ¿Qué ocurre Katniss? Dime…

Yo quiero contestarle, pero el llanto se hace más fuerte, y me ahogo.

- Shhh – dice – No importa. Estoy aquí, llora todo lo que quieras.

Yo solo lloro, lloro hasta que no puedo respirar más. Y él esta conmigo todo el tiempo, solo meciéndome suavemente en sus brazos.

Cuando me calmo, reparo en la situación, yo estoy en el regazo de Peeta, abrazada de su cuello, él tiene la espalda apoyada por los pies de la cama, y rodea mi cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano acaricia mi espalda, mientras que descansa su barbilla en mi cabeza. Él sigue solo con la toalla, y recuerdo que estaba mojado, estiro mi brazo por detrás de su cabeza y arrastro la manta de la cama hacia nosotros, cuando la tengo nos rodeo y vuelvo a apoyar mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? – pregunta mientras acaricia mi cabeza.

Yo asiento contra su pecho y digo:

- Lo lamento.

- Katniss, debería vestirme – dice – Vas a mojarte también.

- No me importa – digo.

- ¿Qué este desnudo o qué este mojado? – dice intentando hacerme reír.

- Ninguna – digo – Solo por favor, quédate.

Peeta suspira, y me abraza más fuerte.

Pasan unos minutos hasta que él se remueve un poco y noto que esta incomodo. Me levanto y le paso mi mano para que se levante, él me mira sin saber que hacer, hasta que la toma y se para. Una vez que está de pie, vuelvo a abrazarme a su cuello, oigo que la toalla caer, pero solo le digo:

- No me dejes, por favor.

- Tengo que vestirme, Katniss – dice - ¿Recuerdas cuando te incomodaba ver gente desnuda?

- ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche contigo? – le contesto y lo siento tensarse.

- Claro – dice.

Entonces lo suelto y me dirijo hacia la cama, pongo la manta en su lugar, y me siento a quitarme las botas, es entonces que lo veo mirándome con una expresión de curiosidad (por suerte ya levanto la toalla y se cubrió), digo:

- Vístete y vuelve conmigo, Peeta.

No sé si el tono fue de orden, ruego o sugerencia, pero él lo hace. Yo me quito las botas y las calzas y me meto en la cama, solo unos segundos después el vuelve con la toalla en los hombros y el pantalón del pijama puesto.

Se sienta en la cama y empieza a secarse el cabello, pero yo me arrodillo detrás de él, tomo la toalla y continúo secando su rubia cabellera, lenta y suavemente. Cuando termino lo abrazo por la espalda un segundo y me acuesto; él se levanta, lleva la toalla al baño y se acuesta también.

Inmediatamente, pongo mi cabeza sobre su pecho y lo rodeo con mi brazo, suspirando. Él también suspira, y me rodea la cintura. Sentir el latido de su corazón poco a poco me adormila, y antes de perder la consciencia le susurro:

- Perdóname, Peeta, perdóname – sin saber si le pido perdón por lo del pastel, por lo de los últimos meses, por todo lo que sufrió por mi culpa, o porque tuvo la mala suerte de conocerme y arruiné su vida.

Él solo besa mi cabeza.

**Bueno gente, es un poco antes de lo que había dicho, pero acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Seguramente suba un capítulo más el domingo por la noche, y es en éste que pretendo comenzar a justificar el Rating M de la historia.**

**Me gustaría saber, ¿les gustaría que haga algún capítulo del tipo Peeta's POV (Point of View, _punto de vista_) o prefieren que siga intentando mantener el formato del libro?**

**Desde ya muchísimas gracias por leer, y valoro un montón sus opiniones/críticas.**

**Espero haber satisfecho sus expectativas, un abrazo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

Esta noche la pesadilla es diferente, nadie me persigue, nadie quiere hacerme daño. Estoy sola en el Centro de Entrenamiento, practicando con el arco y la flecha, solo que cuando me acerco a sacar las flechas del muñeco, éste no es tal, sino que es Peeta. Yo intento alcanzarlo para ayudarlo por lo que _yo_ le hice, pero no llego a él, y corro cada vez más pero solo parece que me alejo.

Me despierto cansada y sudorosa, pero el cuerpo caliente de Peeta debajo de mí me recuerda que en este momento está conmigo, que esta bien (dentro de lo que puede estar, dado todo lo que vivió, todo lo que _vivimos_).

- ¿Una pesadilla? – dice él.

- Si – por supuesto que lo sabe, siempre lo nota -, pero esta fue diferente.

- ¿Quieres hablarlo? – él espera un no como respuesta, como casi siempre, sin embargo esta vez le cuento de lo que se trataba.

- Solía tener ese tipo de pesadillas contigo – dice, una vez que finalizo mi relato.

- ¿Ya no las tienes? –temo que la respuesta sea no, así que escondo mi cara en el hueco de su cuello.

- ¿Por qué llorabas? – pregunta, sin contestarme.

Yo muevo mi mano por su pecho, recorriendo una cicatriz que lo atraviesa desde el hombro derecho hasta las costillas izquierdas.

- ¿Cómo ocurrió esta? – digo, sin querer contestarle tampoco.

- En el Capitolio, antes de que me pusieran el veneno de rastrevíspulas – dice.

Me inclino y beso la cicatriz, lo siento tensarse.

- Lo siento – digo.

- No fue tu culpa – me inclino para besar una que tiene en el brazo y dice – No es necesario que hagas eso, no fue tu culpa – repite.

¿Hay enfado en su voz?

- No lo hago por que haya sido o no mi culpa, lo hago porque quiero – digo y paso mis labios por todo el largo.

El simplemente suspira. Recorro con mis dedos y mis labios cada cicatriz que encuentro. Al tiempo, ya pasé por todas las del pecho y sigo por el cuello, allí hay un par, más las de las quemaduras. Peeta tiene los ojos cerrados, pero su mano sigue acariciando mi espalda, lo que tomo como buena señal.

Ahora estoy casi encima de él, y estoy recorriendo su cara con mis labios, paso por su frente, sus mejillas, me detengo un momento en sus ojos y les dedico especial atención, evito intencionadamente sus labios; él solo suspira.

Dejó sus ojos y vuelvo al pecho, quiero que reaccione, que me mire, que me diga algo. Ahora recorro con la lengua cada cicatriz, tomo una que llega casi hasta su ombligo, y bajo un poco más, justo sobre la cintura del pantalón. Es entonces que noto que Peeta no es inmune a lo que le estoy haciendo, solo que su reacción se produjo en esa parte media de su cuerpo. Quiero seguir, motivada por la curiosidad y por un sentimiento de expectación y ansias. Pero aun no me atrevo, no sin un consentimiento más explícito.

- ¿Katniss que haces? – dice con voz áspera.

- Nada –digo - ¿Quieres que me detenga?

Él no contesta, así que lo tomo como un permiso. Su mano cada vez baja más.

Es entonces que descubro dos cosas, una que ese sentimiento de ansias se convirtió en una clara excitación, siento un calor húmedo entre las piernas que parece subir por mi estómago; y otra cosa es que deseo que sea Peeta el que me toque y sacie ese deseo. Tomo su mano (la que está libre) y la llevo a mi pecho.

Él abre los ojos y los fija en mí, no puedo más que esconder mi cara en su cuello y apretar aún más mi mano sobre la suya.

¿Dónde quedó la Katniss de hace unas horas? ¿Qué lloraba desconsoladamente? Decidió que no va a llorar y que va a luchar por lo que quiere, sé que aun puedo hacer algo por Peeta, demostrarle que si aún puede sentir algo por mí, yo le entregaría lo que queda de mí.

¿De dónde salió este sentimiento de completa entrega? ¿Será que yo…? No quiero pensar en eso ahora, no es momento de analizar esto, solo sé que necesito a Peeta como al aire, que tenerlo cerca hace que mi corazón se acelere, y que por él resignaría lo que queda de mi maltrecha vida y me enfrentaría a todo y a todos, porque él es el único que siempre ha estado ahí para mí, y si alguna vez me falta, entonces no me quedará realmente nada.

Analizando estos sentimientos me encuentro cuando siento que Peeta aprieta la mano por sí solo, una descarga recorre mi cuerpo. Me aprieto contra él, buscando aumentar el contacto, subo una pierna, que queda justo sobre su miembro, lo siento duro y grande. Él lleva la mano que esta en mi pecho a la pierna y la acaricia a lo largo, mientras que la mano que estaba en mi espalda va en remplazo de la otra. Una hoguera se enciende en mí y empiezo a besar su cuello, y muevo mi mano por su pecho, cada vez más abajo.

Pero lo que más deseo son sus labios. Y él parece decidido a hacer que se los pida. Pero no voy a hacerlo, yo ya me ofrecí para él de todas las maneras que pude. Su mano se mete por debajo de mi camiseta y toca directamente mis pechos, que reaccionan poniéndose duros y suelto un gritito ahogado; lentamente se coloca sobre mí, la única parte que queda libre es mi pierna izquierda, que flexiono, todo lo demás esta bajo su peso.

Me esta mirando a la cara, puedo sentirlo. La mano que estaba en mi pierna comienza a acariciar la cara interna de mis muslos, con movimientos provocativos. Yo recorro sus hombros con mis manos, sin poder mirarlo.

Siento como su mano sube cada vez más y vuelve a bajar, sin querer tocar el centro palpitante de mi ser, esperando a que lo mire. No me atrevo a verlo a los ojos, temo que lo único que encuentre allí sea deseo, temo que para él no sea nada más que un simple encuentro.

Su otra mano sigue acariciando mi pecho, girando en torno a mi pezón derecho, cuando finalemente lo toma, no puedo más y alzo la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos se han oscurecido por el deseo, pero hay algo más, una calidez que escapa del mero deseo, mostrando algo más profundo. Entonces la mano que acaricia mi muslo se mete debajo de mis bragas y el fuego se reparte por todo mi cuerpo.

Mis ojos están prendidos de los suyos, no puedo mirar a otro lado. Su mano sigue su camino y su palma abarca todo mi ser, sin notarlo empiezo a empujar contra su mano. Sonríe. Yo sonrío; y llevo mi mano a su miembro también, cosa que lo toma por sorpresa, pero se recupera pronto y me deja hacer.

Es enorme, por supuesto. Totalmente acorde a su cuerpo. Está caliente y duro, demasiado duro. Muevo mi mano a lo largo y noto en sus ojos que le gusta. Incrementa el ritmo de las caricias allí abajo y me estremezco contra él. Peeta sube completamente sobre mí, entre mis piernas, nuestros pechos rozándose y nuestras manos frotando al otro. Mi otra mano está en su hombro, y su otra mano pasó ahora a hacer de soporte de su cuerpo a mi lado, para no aplastarme. Sus labios están a unos centímetros de los míos, nuestras respiraciones se mezclan.

Saca su mano de mi entrepierna, y antes de que pueda quejarme, presiona contra mi cuerpo. Saco mi mano también, y empiezo a frotarme contra su miembro, él empuja.

Entonces nuestros labios se encuentran, no sé cual de los dos dio el último paso, pero no importa, siento que mi cuerpo explota, mi sangre hierve, mi corazón se dispara y el fuego se mueve por todo mi cuerpo a través de mis venas; rodeo su cadera con mis piernas buscando un contacto mas intimo a la vez que abro mi boca para dejarle entrar.

Su mano baja y arranca mis bragas, grito por la excitación, ya no somos personas, somos animales. Bajo los pantalones del pijama junto con su bóxer, y él se lo termina de quitar con un movimiento rápido de piernas. Por fin nuestros cuerpos se tocan.

- Peeta…

Es todo lo que puedo decir entre beso y beso, el solo gruñe entre mis labios como respuesta. No puedo dejar de besarlo, nuestras lenguas compiten por la dominación y nuestros cuerpos se pegan queriendo ser solo uno. No me importa el aire, no puedo dejar de besar a Peeta; lo necesito desde que sentí por primera vez esta ansia desde aquel beso en la cueva en los primeros juegos, y que se acrecentó esa vez en la playa; pero definitivamente en este momento llegó a cotas impensadas.

Entonces lo siento acomodarse en mi entrada, se aparta un poco, y suelta mis labios. Me mira a los ojos, preguntando, yo lo miro, confirmando.

Entra en mi de una sola vez, firme pero lentamente, la preparación de mi cuerpo se lo facilita, pero cuando llega a la barrera de mi virginidad un grito de dolor escapa de mis labios y muerdo su hombro. Él hace que lo mire, y deja que me acostumbre; por un momento siento que voy a romperme, y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero él reclama mis labios y comienza a moverse muy lentamente; el dolor poco a poco va haciéndole espacio al placer, y sus labios hacen que olvide todo lo demás. Lentamente, a la vez que el dolor desaparece, el beso gana intensidad, a la vez que sus embestidas aumentan el ritmo y la intensidad. Es un beso desesperado, acompasado por sus movimientos fuertes y profundos, me dejo guiar por este ritmo y empiezo a moverme contra él, sin dejar de besarlo, gimo contra sus labios y araño su espalda. Él tiene una mano en mi pecho y con la otra empuja mi cadera.

Siento subir un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo, hasta concentrarse e intensificarse donde nuestros cuerpos se unen haciéndose cada vez más alto, sus labios sueltan los míos solo un segundo entes de finalmente llegar al orgasmo, siento como él también se vierte dentro de mí, lo que aumenta mi placer. Su peso cae sobre mí. Yo acaricio su espalda y su cabello, ya sin fuerzas.

Peeta nos gira y me deja arriba. Me cubre totalmente con la manta y deposita un suave beso en mi frente.

Ambos suspiramos y caemos en el sueño más profundo y tranquilo que hayamos tenido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

**_Bueno gente, como les prometí: el capítulo domingo por la noche (obviemos, que sea casi lunes). _:)**

**_Espero que les haya gustado y haber cumplido con sus expectativas. _**

**_En cuanto a la historia, solo quiero decir dos cosas:_**

**_1- Que aun faltan unos cuantos capítulos (llenos de altibajos de la pareja) hasta que finalice._**

**_2- Que las escenas con contenido sexual no terminan aquí (por supuesto, me encantaría saber que pensaron de ésta)._**

**_Y finalmente solo resta avisarles que esta semana empieza (y se extiende hasta la próxima inclusive) el turno de exámenes, así que no puedo prometer que para el domingo pueda traerles un nuevo capítulo porque no llevo la historia adelantada (apenas termino un capítulo lo subo), pero sí puedo asegurarles que voy a buscarme tiempo para escribir e intentarlo._**

**_C_****_omo siempre, sepan que me interesa mucho su opinión. Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, los valoro mucho y me motivan a seguir, podría decirse que es la mejor parte de todo._**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_Un abrazo._**


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y a su maravillosa obra._

* * *

Capitulo V

La luz del sol entrando por la ventana incomoda mi sueño, haciendo que apriete mis párpados. Pero ya no puedo volver a dormir, así que poco a poco me estiro y desperezo en la cama. Mi cuerpo tiene una sensación de saciedad y plenitud tan fuerte que mis labios forman una sonrisa, y escenas de la noche anterior inundan mis pensamientos.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme al recordar mi falta de pudor. Mi sonrisa se ensancha aún más. Estiro la mano en busca de Peeta, pero no está, las sábanas están frías así que deduzco que se marchó hace tiempo. Una pequeña nube negra invade mis pensamientos.

¿Qué significó lo de anoche?

Busco en mis recuerdos algo que me indique como están las cosas ahora, pero no hay nada. Luego de mi escena de llanto desconsolado, simplemente le pedí para quedarme, Peeta accedió, dormimos, luego de mi nefasta pesadilla me desperté, obviamente él se dio cuenta y también despertó, le conté de que trató, él me dijo que antes también solía tener esos sueños conmigo…

_Solía. _Primer punto que me indica el estado de nuestra situación actual. Tampoco contestó cuando le pregunté si ya no los tenía. Si hay algo claro, es que ya no sueña conmigo de esa manera. Eso no quiere decir que no sueñe conmigo de otras maneras ¿verdad? Vamos Katniss, no veas cosas que no son, solo porque no puedes con la realidad, dice una burlona voz dentro de mi cabeza.

Continuando con la sucesión de hechos de la noche anterior, después de eso le pregunté por sus cicatrices (aunque de algunas ya sabía), comencé a besarlas, pareció molesto en un principio…

Maldición, otro punto en contra ¿Por qué se molestó cuando lo besé por primera vez? No es como si nunca nos hubiéramos besado antes, en los juegos y para el Capitolio ¿Le disgustó porque era un gesto, podría decirse, tierno? Porque luego no se quejó, cuando nosotros…

El sonrojo vuelve a mis mejillas, pero es en lo que terminó todo, ¿no? Luego de su inicial enfado se dejó hacer, incluso acariciaba mi espalda. Pero fui yo quien llevó su mano a mi pecho.

Y entonces siento una gran vergüenza. Yo lo inicié todo, yo lo acaricié e hice que me acariciara. Yo generé el… acto. Nunca hubiese pasado nada si yo no hubiese pedido quedarme con él, si yo no guiaba las cosas y lo incitaba. ¡Madre Mía! Si hasta hace unas horas era virgen, aunque ya me encargué de que Peeta arreglara eso. Le estaré pareciendo una buscona y una regalada.

Es este estado de desesperación es en el que me encuentro cuando oigo pasos por la escalera. Sé que es él, uno porque reconozco el sonido de su andar, y dos porque no hay nadie más en la casa.

Y por segunda vez en menos de dos días, caigo en el infantil truco de fingir dormir.

Es entonces que Peeta abre la puerta y entra, siento que se queda parado delante de la cama, y recuerdo, con horror, que estoy desnuda. Sé que no podré evitar enrojecer, sé que él lo notará, y sé que tendré que enfrentar las consecuencias de la noche anterior.

- Katniss – me llama dulcemente, demasiado dulcemente.

Yo no respondo, solo me quedo esperando que decida dejarme dormir un tiempo más.

- Katniss – repite y mueve suavemente mi hombro.

- Mmm – digo sabiendo que no puedo fingir más.

- Katniss, son las 10 de la mañana – dice Peeta.

Entiendo. Quiere que me vaya. Ya estoy hace rato molestando en su casa.

- Sí, ya he de irme – digo lentamente, abro los ojos y lo miro – ¿Me alcanzas mi ropa?

Él me mira con atención, con cara de incredulidad. Luego de unos instantes, sin decir una palabra, busca mis ropas alrededor de la cama y me las va pasando. Es la situación más incomoda en la que me he visto, ¿pero que se supone que haga? ¿Volver a rogarle que me deje quedarme? Ya comprendí la situación, y aunque me duela en el alma y sienta que dejo lo que queda de mi corazón atrás, es mi orgullo el que impide que permanezca aquí.

Peeta sigue delante de mí. Y llego a la conclusión de que no va a irse, espera para asegurarse de que no deje nada seguramente. Rearmo lo que me queda de voluntad y me levanto de la cama, por supuesto, tan desnuda como vine al mundo. Me dirijo al baño, con toda la dignidad de la que soy capaz, cuando su mano toma mi muñeca.

- Yo…

- ¿Si, Peeta? – digo con la mejor voz de aquí no pasa nada que me sale.

- Yo… yo venía… Yo quería preguntarte si quieres desayunar – dice finalmente y me mira a los ojos.

¡Un momento! ¿No venía a echarme? Pues no Katniss, obviamente no, ¿es que no lo reconoces? Es Peeta, incapaz de cometer cualquier falta de educación, y cuya consideración por los demás excede el grado de lo razonable, ¿es que creías realmente que él iba a actuar de esa manera, aunque lo desease? Él no es como tú.

- ¿Quieres que desayune contigo? – digo aun sin creerlo.

- Técnicamente yo ya he desayunado cuando me levante, pero venía a ver si tú quieres que te prepare de desayunar.

Claro, por supuesto, Peeta lleva horas despierto, hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer como si nada hubiese salido de lo normal. ¿Es que esto es normal para él? ¿Se acuesta con chicas regularmente? No he visto ni oído nada, pero Peeta es muy reservado. Además estoy segura de que anoche no fue su primera vez, ya estuvo con _otras…_ El odio que recorre mi cuerpo ahora hace que levante la barbilla y le diga, en el tono más helado que puedo:

- No te molestes, prefiero desayunar en casa. Sae estará preocupada.

Un rápido destello de dolor atraviesa su cara ¿Dolor? Pero inmediatamente me mira con indiferencia y contesta:

- Sae ha venido en la mañana, le he dicho que estás bien. Si no me necesitas, voy a seguir con mis cosas – y se retira rápidamente.

Entro al baño y me miro al espejo, el reflejo que me devuelve es el de una extraña. Es exactamente igual a mí, pero hay algo que me separa del día de ayer, un cambio invisible pero que me hace totalmente diferente.

Decido no prestarle mayor importancia, y entro a la ducha rápidamente. Mientras el agua cae, dejo que mi cuerpo se relaje y me concentro en la conversación reciente que mantuve con Peeta. ¿Quizás me excedí y saqué conclusiones precipitadas? Quizás lo juzgué mal, o quizás lo hice bien, pero la manera en que actué no fue la correcta, tal vez fui demasiado brusca, y ante todo Peeta es y siempre fue mi amigo y me apoyó en todos y cada uno de mis momentos, buenos o malos, y no quiero que esto arruine lo que tenemos.

Y aunque esto signifique ir en contra del orgullo que pregonaba hace segundos, decido que lo necesito en mi vida de manera constante, en el rol que sea, porque no puedo apartarlo de mí.

Con esta certeza salgo de la ducha, me seco y me visto con mis ropas de la noche anterior. Miro mmi reflejo una vez más y arreglo mi cabello.

Mientras bajo las escaleras, los nervios se apoderan de mi estómago, pero me propongo firmemente hablar con Peeta ante todo y buscar una solución que nos permita mantener una relación… ¿una relación _cómo_?

Eso solo lo sabré cuando hable con Peeta. Así que apuro el paso, pero de pronto una voz, una voz de mujer, la voz de _esa_ mujer, interrumpe mis pensamientos.

¿Qué hace _ella_ aquí? ¿Más recetas? ¿Ingredientes tal vez?

Solo sé que no soportaré la respuesta, y mis pies se dirigen a la entrada principal, contrario a mis previas intenciones.

Giré la llave, y pese a mis intenciones de que no reparen en mi presencia, azoté la puerta con todas mis fuerzas y salí, pensando en no volver nunca.

* * *

_Hola a todos! _

_Como siempre espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y lamento sinceramente la demora, tuve un accidente menor pero que impidió que actualice, a decir verdad este capítulo estaba en mi computadora hace bastante, solo faltaban los últimos renglones._

_Solo resta agradecerles por todos sus reviews, especialmente a Carla Mellark, quién se tomó el trabajo de comentar cada uno de los capítulos y dejarme su opinión (espero lo siga haciendo ja); y recordarles que su opinión me interesa muchísimo, así que no se abstengan de comentar (para bien o para mal)._

_Respecto a la historia, este cap es como un cuarto de espera, la trama no avanza mucho, pero les prometo que el próximo lo compensa, aunque no puedo decir con seguridad cuando lo vaya a subir. _

_Muchísimas Gracias por Leer!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** THG y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la obra de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Capitulo VI

Furiosa.

Así es como me siento.

Furiosa con Peeta. Furiosa con _esa._ Pero por sobre todo, furiosa con ella misma. Por haberse convertido en nada más que una de esas chicas que le causaban risa en los tiempos en que iba a la escuela.

Aquellas chicas que, a pesar de la vida que llevaban, del hambre, de los abusos, de los Juegos y de todas las preocupaciones que las aquejaban en aquella época, iguales a las suyas propias, parecían tener una increíble capacidad para reír como tontas y olvidarse de todas sus desgracias en cuanto el chico que les gustaba les sonreía o las miraba por sobre el hombro.

Aquellas chicas que podían cargar con los problemas de sus padres, de sus hermanos y los suyos propios; pero que eran incapaces de contener las lágrimas en cuanto se peleaban con sus novios o el chico que les gustaba salía o miraba a alguien más.

Y esa era precisamente la situación. Se encontraba encogida en una esquina de la cocina, aguantando las ganas de romper algo o llorar de la furia.

Porque es furia. ¿Verdad? Esta opresión que siento en el pecho y el nudo en la garganta que me dificulta tragar. No podía ser otra cosa que ira; ira por sentirse humillada y usada. Porque eso era lo que había hecho Peeta, ¿no?

Cierto que ella había querido quedarse a dormir y ella había empezado con… eso que habían hecho la noche anterior, pero el también participó, incentivado por ella misma, pero lo hizo.

Y luego a la mañana siguiente se atrevía a hablarle como si nada y conversar con _su Zoe_. Sin temerme en cuenta o lo que había pasado entre nosotros hace menos de 12 horas. Sin pensar en que a ella eso podía llegar a molestarle y dolerle. Sin tener en cuenta que, aunque no se lo he dicho aun, yo lo quería.

Sí, y ya puestos, es hora de que lo reconozca, esa necesidad que tenía por él, ese apremio por verle, los nervios y torpeza cuando el estaba presente, esa sensación de malestar y dolor de ese momento; todo eso apuntaba a que lo quería. _Demasiado_ quizá. Él era vital.

Decido ponerme de pie e ir hacia la habitación a cambiarme, imaginando lo que pensaría Sae al verla aún con la ropa de la noche anterior. Oh claro, solo reafirmaría lo que pensó está mañana cuando habló con Peeta, sabiendo que dormí en su casa.

No llegué a hacer dos pasos, cuando unos golpes insistentes en la puerta me detienen.

_Peeta._

Estoy segura, por la forma lenta y fuerte de llamar, insistentemente. Reflejando exactamente su personalidad, su eterna calma, guiada por su seguridad y perseverancia, que definen a un muchacho-hombre que se enfrentó con coraje a todo lo que se le puso en frente, sin dejar de ser atento con quienes lo rodeábamos, sin permitirse perderse a sí mismo, aún cuando fue sometido a esas horribles prácticas con veneno en el Capitolio.

Aquel que me sirvió de refugio en más ocasiones de las que puedo contar y quien siempre me puso por delante de sí mismo.

Un nuevo conjunto de golpes me sacan del trance en el que me acabo de dar cuenta estaba sumida. Y soy consciente de que he dejado de respirar.

Podría ignorarlo. Pero sé que tarde o temprano he de verlo. Y nunca a sido mi estilo el de rehuir de mis responsabilidades, así que me dirijo a la puerta y me preparo para lo que viene.

Al abrirla, hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, pero no lo que ví en la cara de Peeta – porque, como ya sabía, era él. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y quizá demasiado cerca de la puerta, como queriendo atravesarla, sus manos estaban en puños y su cara estaba deformada en una mueca de ansiedad, pero lo que más llamó mi ansiedad era sus ojos, de ese azul tan intenso, que a veces me recordaban el cielo, y otras a las aguas que bañaban las playas de la isla de los segundos juegos en que participé.

Sin embargo en ese momento, sus ojos se encontraban cubiertos por una capa de ¿angustia? ¿desazón? ¿miedo? No podría precisarlo, pero en esos minutos se hallaban atormentados por una emoción que no alcanzaba a comprender.

- ¡Katniss! ¿Qué.. qué sucedió? – preguntó, sin estar del todo seguro de que eso era lo que debía decir.

- ¿Acerca de qué, Peeta? – decido fingir que no pasa nada, aunque el temblor con el que pronuncio su nombre me delata.

Él me mira entre desconcertado e incrédulo. Como intentando ver si estoy de broma.

- Mmm… Bueno, eh, acabas de irte de mi casa y… - mi expresión parece desalentarlo de continuar, pero de todas maneras sigue – Azotaste la puerta. –dice, como quien apunta un hecho.

Decido tomar el toro por las astas.

- Pues verás, Peeta. Cuando bajaba te vi muy entretenido en tu conversación, así que no quise interrumpir y cundo salía el viento azotó la puerta. - hasta yo noto lo pobre de mi escusa - Además debía irme, no puedo quedarme siempre en tu casa.

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunta precipitadamente, y notando lo que dijo agrega – Es decir, ¿por qué no quisiste interrumpir? Quiero decir, no ibas a interrumpir nada, y además quería…

- ¿Qué?

Él parece dudar un momento antes de contestar, pero finalmente luce una expresión decidida y dice:

- Quería invitarte a comer hoy.

Eso me descoloca totalmente, es algo que no esperaba en lo absoluto. Porque Peeta sabe, y yo también, lo que involucra. Es como dejar la puerta abierta a la posibilidad de que se repita lo de anoche. La gran posibilidad a juzgar por mi comportamiento de la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, es mi orgullo el que sale a flote y recuerda la hostilidad de él esta más temprano y a su amiga, y es también mi orgullo quién contesta por mí y dice:

- No.

Y notando lo seca de mi respuesta, intento arreglarlo, ya que por un momento de testarudez no me puedo permitir perder a Peeta, es todo lo que tengo.

- No… no, hoy yo… - y mientras mi mente rebusca desesperada por una escusa o una manera de que esto no suene solo a llano y absoluto rechazo, él se me adelanta.

- Ya. Si no quieres no es necesario que inventes escusas, Katniss. No voy a obligarte.

Y mirando su rostro descubro dos cosas. Una es que mi negativa le dolió y ofendió a partes iguales. Y la segunda es que, aunque yo lo creía perdido, aún queda al menos una parte del amor que sentía por mí. Lo veo en sus ojos tras el dolor y el enfado. Latente suavemente, y él no pretende ocultarlo.

- Peeta, yo…

Pero él interrumpe mi discurso y pregunta, con un tono más impersonal del que me hubiera gustado:

- ¿Qué fue lo de anoche? ¿Qué significó para ti?

Y es en ese momento que todo se detiene.

* * *

**Bien.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**A decir verdad no tengo una opinión formada del capítulo, no sé si me agrada o no. Lo único que puedo decir es que amé como termina. Aunque sé que a muchos no les gusta el suspenso - me cuento entre ellos.**

**Lamento que sea tan corto.**

******Quiero que sepan que leo y disfruto de cada uno de sus reviews, y los tengo muy en cuenta a la hora de continuar la historia. (Es muy probable que pronto haga un Peeta's POV, pero para no cambiar mucho el curso de la historia, será más bien como un anexo, así que quienes lo prefieran pueden saltárselo).**

**Y sin más que reiterarles que me gustaría mucho saber su opinión, ya sea buena o mala, me despido hasta la próxima.**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**PD: Para aquellos que se interesaron, solo quiero agradecer por sus buenos deseos para mis exámenes (los aprobé, uff) y por mi accidente (estoy totalmente recuperada). Gracias nuevamente.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

_- ¿Qué fue lo de anoche? ¿Qué significó para ti?_

_Y es en ese momento que todo se detiene._

Por un momento siento que el aire no ingresa a mis pulmones y que voy a desmayarme, aunque soy mucho más consciente de todo a mi alrededor, pero por sobre todo de la cara de Peeta seria y fija en mí, esperando una respuesta.

No puedo definir el sentimiento realmente, es ese propio de cuando uno se encuentra atrapado con las manos en la masa, buscando desesperado en la mente una solución, _una respuesta_, que le permita salir airoso, pero se siente que el cerebro no funciona y lo que llega es el blanco total. Y uno termina contestando casi por instinto, y porque sabe que ya se le acabó el tiempo para pensar.

Pues bien, eso es exactamente lo que me ocurre en este momento. Y opto por el método más viejo e infantil que conozco: jugar al desentendido.

- ¿An… anoche? Yo… ¿exactamente qué parte?

La mirada que me dirige Peeta y el ritmo desbocado de mi corazón me indican que no pude haber obrado peor. Es más, de haberme tirado al piso y fingir dormir una vez más hubiera sido mejor. Brillante Katniss.

- Es decir, ¿a qué te refieres?

Peeta aprieta los labios, inhala y exhala profundamente, me mira y en sus ojos solo veo ¿decepción?

- No es que quisiera herir tu sensibilidad Katniss, pero si me preguntas eso he de responderte. Me gustaría que me expliques que significó lo que pasó ayer noche. Todo. Porque primero me tiras un pastel encima, luego invades mi habitación y lloras como pocas veces he visto, quieres quedarte a dormir. Bien, no fue la primera vez, y tampoco fue la primera vez que te levantas con una pesadilla, pero creo que si fue la primera vez que después de eso me asaltas… – ante mi mirada horrorizada cambia la expresión –Eh, actúas de esa manera en que actuaste y pasa lo que pasó. Pero a la mañana siguiente, parece que el tiempo no te alcanza para irte. Azotas mi puerta y ahora me preguntas que ocurre y me esquivas.

Yo solo lo miro.

- Me gustaría que me expliques el porqué de ese comportamiento tan errático.

- Peeta, yo… yo solo… - y tomando aire me preparo para serle franca, porque él es Peeta, y no importa lo que pase, sé que él se procurará por mí, y si esta preguntándome esto, aún sabiendo que me pone en un aprieto, es porque esto realmente lo afecta – Yo no sé que pasa. Estoy confundida. No me arrepiento de lo que pasó anoche, pero si temo que tu lo hagas, o de que haya significado cosas distintas cada uno de nosotros.

El comienzo de una sonrisa adorna su rostro y eso me da ánimos para continuar.

- Porque tú… tú, Peeta, eres muy importante para mí y yo no quiero perderte ni que las cosas cambien.

En ese momento su rostro vuelve a ser una máscara inescrutable y dice simplemente:

- Ya. Entiendo.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan y por algún motivo sé que las cosas no están bien, pero no sé porqué ni como arreglarlo, y en este momento desearía haber prestado más atención a las conversaciones de mis compañeras en la escuela y saber que hacer, que decir.

- Yo sí quiero cenar contigo Peeta, o almorzar o lo que tú quieras – cuando lo pronuncio noto que suena un poco fuera de lugar – Pero no hoy. Ahora necesito estar sola.

- Entiendo. Y... Supongo que he de irme, Katniss.

Otra vez siento que solo lo entorpecí más.

- ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos mañana?

- Claro – responde luego de un momento de silencio en el que me mira fijamente a los ojos – Hasta mañana, Katniss.

Si hay algo que sé de Peeta es que respetará cualquier deseo que tenga. Y por un momento me molesta que acceda tan rápido a irse y siento una extraña molestia al verlo girarse sobre si mismo e inconscientemente elevo mi mano para retenerlo, hasta que noto lo extraño del gesto y tomo la puerta en vez de su brazo, que era mi primer objetivo.

Al cerrar la puerta, irónicamente se abrieron mil interrogantes y cuestiones en mi cabeza.

* * *

Paso el resto de la mañana en la cama. Pensando.

Pero luego de un par de horas decido que necesito aire y no estar encerrada en una habitación tan similar y a la vez tan distinta a la de Peeta.

Me pongo el abrigo y busco mi arco por la fuerza de la costumbre, pero cuando voy a dejarlo noto que no puedo ir al bosque sin él. Así que atravieso la puerta con este tomado fuertemente en mi mano derecha. No es el mismo que me dio mi padre, ese se perdió cuando explotaron el distrito.

No presto verdadera atención mientras me encamino al bosque, que ahora solo está limitado verdaderamente para seguridad de los pocos habitantes, aunque perite la libre circulación de éstos, dado que hay un portón que permite la entrada y salida a gusto de cualquiera.

Mientras recorro el bosque me siento cada vez más en casa, más dentro de lo que realmente siento como mío y familiar. Mucho más que la Aldea de los Vencedores o cualquier otro lugar del distrito.

Sin poder evitarlo – y sin saber si realmente lo deseo – los recuerdos me invaden. Recuerdos de tiempos atrás, de tiempos ¿felices? No, de tiempos distintos simplemente. De tiempos donde caminaba por estos mismos bosques con mi padre, quién cantaba suave y melodiosamente. De cuando me enseño a cazar, a tirar, a armar trampas. Pero también de cuando me enseño a cantar y hablaba de sobre como siempre debía cuidar a Prim.

Prim.

Aun duele su recuerdo, aun siento la impotencia y la frustración de no haber podido hacer nada. Aun el dolor que se instaura en mi pecho me sobrecoge de una manera espeluznante.

Antes de caer de vuelta en ese espiral de sensaciones que me consumen y me llevan a un pozo sin fondo de lamentos, de que hubiera sido y de que pude haber hecho; decido cambiar el rumbo de mis pensamientos y miro alrededor en busca de algo más en que centrar mi atención.

Y como con mi padre, el bosque también trae inmediatamente el recuerdo de Gale.

Gale, con quien compartí más tardes de las que recuerdo, mi primer amigo, compañero, aliado. Gale, cuyos ojos ardían al pensar en la opresión del Capitolio y al hablar de la revolución. Gale, quien colaboro en la construcción de la bomba que finalmente provocaría la muerte de Prim.

Mi estómago se contrae y mis ojos se vuelven aguados. Pero antes de que una lágrima traicionera se escape, y como si con mis pensamientos lo hubiera invocado, oigo a tan solo unos metros:

- Hola Katnip.

Y antes de voltear sé que esto no es solo una alucinación de mi atormentada mente, sino que Gale ha vuelto.

* * *

**Y bien, ¿les gustó?**

**¿Cumplí sus expectativas? Sé que no, porque realmente Katniss no ha contestado nada y con la intromisión de Gale las cosas se complican un poco más, ¿no?**

**Desde que publiqué el capítulo anterior me he debatido entre entrar en el final de la historia o enredarla un poco más. No llegué a tomar la decisión. Mientras escribía el capítulo ayer, esta se dio sola, y salió esto.**

**Como siempre, los invito a dejar sus opiniones y críticas.**

**¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

_- Hola Catnip._

_Y antes de voltear ya sé que esto no es solo una alucinación de mi atormentada mente, sino que Gale ha vuelto._

Inmediatamente dirijo mi mirada a la suya, y lo que veo hace que las lagrimas se sequen de mis ojos.

Es Gale, pero es otro Gale del que yo conocí tiempo atrás.

Ahora es un hombre, un hombre en cuyo rostro se evidencian los rastros de lo que tuvo que sobrellevar; de la perdida de su padre a una temprana edad, de cargar con su familia, de la resistencia, la revolución y de sus consecuencias. Se ve más duro, menos expresivo y más serio. Su cuerpo se encuentra más grande, ya no quedan rastros del hambre que pasó en su juventud, sino que ahora está repleto de músculos grandes sin llegar a ser exagerados, y su cabello esta bien corto. Es la imagen de un hombre importante en este nuevo régimen.

Aunque yo aún puedo adivinar en él al muchacho que conocí en su juventud (que parece tan lejana). En mi pecho surge una especie de melancolía profunda, melancolía no de él, melancolía por el pasado, porque Gale (especialmente Gale en el bosque) es una imagen propia de mi pasado, de cuando vivía con mi madre y Prim – mi pecho se estruja – en una pequeña casa cercana al bosque, al que iba a cazar, en el que conocí a Gale, con quién compartía mis aventuras, quién cuidaba de su familia al igual que yo de la mía, y quien me conocía como nadie.

Como nadie hasta los juegos. Como nadie hasta la revolución, hasta la guerra, hasta la muerte de Prim.

Y es que no puedo perdonárselo, y mucho menos olvidarlo. El hecho de que indirectamente es uno más de los responsables, uno más de los culpables.

- ¿Es que no piensas contestarme Catnip? ¿No piensas decirme nada después de tanto tiempo?

Sí, deseo gritarle; sí, miles de cosas. Pero eso no es algo que haga lo que quedó de la Katniss de antes, eso no es algo propio de quien soy yo hoy. Sin embargo, de mi boca sale como un susurro:

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

En sus ojos brilla una llama fugaz, siempre con un resabio de dolor, que imagino todos lo que participaron en la guerra poseen.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – repite – Después de tanto, ¿es todo lo que vas a decirme?

Yo solo lo miro, sin moverme, sin hablar.

Él se ve fastidiado. Parece que no quiere llegar tan rápido al punto de su motivo de estar de vuelta en el distrito 12. Por un momento duda, debatiéndose de que manera tratarme. Pero finalmente toma una resolución y lanza un suspiro.

- Me enviaron – dice – desde el gobierno. Desean que yo…

- ¿Desde el Capitolio? – interrumpo.

- Desde el gobierno – me corrige y no puedo determinar su expresión – Desean que yo te trasmita un mensaje. Consideraron que yo sería el adecuado debido a que nosotros…

Pero lo vuelvo a interrumpir diciendo:

- ¿Qué mensaje? – realmente no quiero saber que consideran en el Capitolio (siempre va a ser así para mí) somos él y yo, y tampoco quiero pensar que es lo que somos realmente.

Su expresión se vuelve aun más contrariada y se mueve incómodo en su lugar.

- Se llevaran a cabo los juegos en los cuales participaran los hijos y nietos de las antiguas figuras importantes del ex Capitolio, – pone énfasis en _antiguas _y _ex_ – aquellos a los cuales ustedes, campeones, accedieron.

Noto que lo último lo dice resaltando la importancia de este punto.

Aguardo en silencio a que continúe.

- Se requiere la presencia de los vencedores durante éstos en la Ciudad Capital.

Mi respiración se detiene. ¿Al Capitolio? ¿A ver unos nuevos Juegos? ¿A repasar y recordar la tortura de los anteriores? No. No es posible. Me niego.

- ¿Katniss? ¿Me escuchas?

- No, no voy a ir – digo temblando pero en un tono firme.

- No tienes opción Katniss, el orden actual es muy débil y ya se han sucedido al menos 2 cambios de funcionarios y líderes políticos debido a la hostilidad y el descontento general. Necesitamos aplacar la histeria y la disconformidad. Ya esperamos mucho.

- ¡No pueden obligarnos a asistir!

- No podemos obligar a aquellos vencedores que votaron por no realizarlos, pero ya que los Juegos se realizan debido a la decisión de ustedes, se decidió que deben estar presentes.

Por un momento mi mente queda en blanco y solo puedo evocar imágenes de las cosas que viví en el Capitolio, de lo que hice allí, de lo que sucedió en ese lugar. Y sin dedicarle un segundo más a escuchar lo que sea que tenga que decirme, mis pies cobran voluntad propia y empiezan a correr lejos del bosque, lejos de Gale.

Oigo que él me llama un par de veces y lo siento correr detrás de mí, pero yo soy más rápida, a pesar de lo desgastada que me encuentro y de mi falta de ejercicio, y logro salir del bosque e internarme en las profundidades del distrito.

Cuando recupero un poco del control sobre mi misma, noto que estoy cerca de la fábrica de medicinas. Me apoyo contra un muro y respiro.

No sé cuanto tiempo he pasado aquí, solo soy consciente del momento en que me calmo y de que el frío cada vez me cala más hondo, debido a mi inmovilidad y que se hizo mucho más tarde.

Me dirijo hacia mi casa y reflexiono sobre el asunto. De seguro Peeta y Haymitch también fueron notificados, pero Peeta no será obligado a asistir, Haymitch sí.

Es ahora, ante los sucesos recientes, que me pregunto si hice bien al votar que sí. Realmente no lo sé. ¿Me importa lo que suceda con estos niños? Realmente no. ¿Me arrepiento? No lo sé.

La casa de Haymitch se encuentra vacía, seguramente esta con Peeta.

Sinceramente quería evitar a Peeta, pero ante la luz de los hechos nuestro encuentro es impostergable. Golpeo la puerta de la cocina (raramente usamos la puerta del frente). Peeta me abre y solo me mira unos segundos, abre la puerta y se hace a un lado para permitirme la entrada.

En su mesa se encuentra Haymitch con una botella de alcohol, me mira y la levanta a modo de saludo. Tomo asiento a su lado.

- ¿Quieres una taza de chocolate? – dice Peeta, desde que volvimos se ha permitido ese gusto, tomar chocolate caliente se ha convertido casi en una adicción para él.

- No gracias, estoy bien. – debo decir que me sorprende la tranquilidad con que me habla, con una cortesía distante. Y no puedo culparlo, es lo que yo pedí, tiempo y distancia (aunque sea por un día y siendo que somos vecinos).

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunta Haymitch de manera brusca.

- Gale volvió.

Pude haberlo dicho de muchas maneras mejores, haber explicado por que, pero deseé ver la cara de Peeta al oír esto, aún recuerdo que me besó cuando pronuncié ese nombre en "sueños". Sin embargo, Peeta está impasible, al igual que Haymitch, lo que me da la pauta de que ya lo sabían.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – dice Peeta por toda respuesta.

- ¿Ya lo sabían?

- Vino hace unas horas, dijo que no contestaban en tu casa. Le dije que seguramente podía encontrarte en el bosque.

Esto me deja totalmente impactada, pero cuando voy a contestar, suena un golpe en la puerta, Peeta se dirige a abrir, y a los segundos entra el mismo Gale, me mira inexpresivo y dice:

- Sabía que estarías aquí.

* * *

**Bien gente, que les pareció?**

**Primeramente quiero pedir clemencia por mi grave falta en el capítulo anterior, donde escribí Katnip en vez de Catnip, y gracias a AnnieCresta por notarlo y dejármelo dicho en un review.**

**Luego, muchas (muchas muchas) gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review o un PM, los valoro mucho.**

**Y respecto a la aparición de Gale, no se preocupen, los triángulos amorosos no me gustan mucho, y tampoco voy a convertirlo en un un villano, intento apegarme al canon, uds dirán si lo logro. Su única función será complicar las cosas con su presencia y permitir que la trama se desarrolle un poco más.**

**Lamento el día de demora. La próxima actualización será en dos semanas, estoy trabajando en otra historia, entre otras cosas.**

**Como siempre, están invitados a dejarme su opinión y sus críticas. **

**¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo IX

Luego de haber abordado el tren que me transportará a la "Ciudad Capital", busco un compartimiento vacío. A decir verdad no es muy difícil, aunque los trenes se han adaptado para permitir la circulación entre los distintos distritos, no mucha gente se dedica a viajar, ya que la mayoría no tiene razones, excepto algún que otro trámite legal o de salud.

Luego de asentarme en un cómodo compartimiento privado, entra un oficial con el nuevo uniforme de la compañía de trenes (ahora pertenece a un grupo privado de inversores naturales del Capitolio, uno de los pocos que lograron mantener gran parte de su fortuna).

- Señorita Everdeen, ¿verdad? – pregunta, y yo asiento con la cabeza – Usted tiene un compartimiento asignado dado que es el gobierno quien costea su transporte y todos los demás gastos mientras se desarrolle todo el evento.

Yo me pongo de pie, y lo miro, esperando que me indique donde debo ir.

- La acompañaré. Es en el 2do vagón. Los demás ya están allí.

Asiento con la cabeza, evitando preguntar quienes son los demás. Sé que Haymitch también ha venido, él también voto por sí, y luego de asegurarse de que tendría alcohol suficiente accedió a venir sin mayores reparos.

Suspirando sigo al oficial, y repito mentalmente que terminará pronto.

Una semana ya ha pasado desde que Gale volvió a aparecer en mi vida, desde que trajo la noticia de los nuevos Juegos y de mi obligación a ir. Dejó muy claro que si debían llevarnos por la fuerza lo harían.

_Flashback_

_- Sabía que estarías aquí._

_Yo simplemente mantengo su mirada. Peeta, como siempre, salva la situación._

_- Siéntate, ¿deseas algo de beber? – pregunta. ¿Desde cuándo Peeta es tan solícito con Gale?_

_- No, gracias. – dice sentándose a mi lado – Pero tu también siéntate, me interesa que oigas de lo que tenemos que hablar._

_Noto como Peeta, ignorando el hecho de que Gale le haya indicado que se siente en su propia cocina, se sienta al lado de Haymitch._

_- Bien, Katniss, me gustaría que esta vez no te irás corriendo antes de que termine de hablar. – yo abro la boca para contestarle, pero él no me deja y continua – Luego discutiremos lo que haya que discutir._

_Yo solo asiento. _

_- Bien, como ya saben, se realizarán los juegos conmemorativos – Peeta se remueve incomodo – Se llevarán a cabo en dos semanas, pero solicitamos su presencia dentro de una semana para arreglar los detalles, armar el vestuario, programar las entrevistas, hacer las public…_

_- ¿Entrevistas? – digo yo._

_Gale me mira reprochándome el que lo haya interrumpido, y dice:_

_- Sí, entrevistas, entre otras cosas. Obligatorias. Y cuando digo obligatorias me refiero a que están penadas en el caso de que decidan no cumplirlas, se llegará hasta las últimas consecuencias. – la pausa que hace solo confirma que habla muy en serio y mientras calculo que tan grandes serán estas penas, Gale continua – Peeta, a ti nadie puede obligarte a afrontar algo a lo que te opusiste desde el inicio, pero te reitero la invitación que te hice esta tarde. Estaríamos muy satisfechos si decides asistir, por supuesto, nosotros nos haríamos cargo de todo._

_Peeta solo asiente. El "nosotros" de Gale sigue retumbando en mi cabeza. Ahora recuerdo que tanto se han separado nuestras vidas._

_- Tanto tú Peeta, si decides venir, como ustedes (que deben venir) – dice refiriéndose a Haymitch y a mi –, deben tomar el tren en una semana a las 11 hs. en la estación claro. No es necesario que lleven equipaje, se les proveerá de todo, pero si desean pueden hacerlo. Durante el recorrido se les dará el cronograma de actividades, que __**están obligados a cumplir**__ – resalta._

_Yo solo miro mis manos, sintiéndome cada vez más atrapada._

_- ¿Qué tipo de Actividades?_

_De nuevo es Peeta quién se encarga de la conversación._

_- Bueno, no estoy muy seguro, pero sé que se harán actos conmemorativos a los caídos, recuentos históricos de lo que pasó y de los Juegos, una reseña de la guerra y se mostrará la actualidad de la vida en los distritos y en la Ciudad Capital. Pero realmente, los medios no son muy importantes, queremos hacer llegar un mensaje de prosperidad y paz, y hacer entender a la población que…_

_- ¿"Los medios no importan"? – mi voz un tanto más aguda que de costumbre interrumpe el monologo de Gale, siento a Peeta tensarse y a Haymitch mirarme conteniendo una ¿sonrisa?_

_- Katniss, me refiero a que…_

_- Te refieres a que no importa que es lo que hay que hacer para demostrar que tienen razón. Como por ejemplo, lanzar bombas a un montón de niños, no importa del bando que sean._

_Gale me lanza una mirada dura, donde puedo ver la culpa, pero no me importa, eso no arregla las cosas, eso no la trae de vuelta. Y comprendo que mi herida sigue igual de abierta, no ha cicatrizado en lo absoluto._

_- Katniss – dice Peeta y fijo mis ojos en él._

_- ¿Qué, Peeta? Dime qué es lo que los hace diferentes del Capitolio si llegan a matar a miles para salvar a otros miles, si destrozan y destruyen para demostrar que tienen razón; ¿cómo pueden decir que lo que hacía el Capitolio estaba mal si ahora ellos lo hacen también? ¿Cómo pueden…_

_- ¡Ya cállate Katniss! – Gale se ha parado y ahora se ve furioso – Tu no tienes derecho a juzgar a nadie. Tú haces lo mismo, así que deja la hipocresía. Tú, que permitiste que los juegos se realicen una vez más solo para que ellos pasen por lo que tu pasaste. Tú, que mataste a sangre fría a Coinn. Tú, que eliminaste a cada cosa que se haya puesto en tu camino de proteger a quienes te importaban. Tú, Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas, eres una egoísta. Nosotros participamos en una guerra, iniciamos una revolución, en busca de la paz. Tú, lo hiciste por el bien de aquellos que te importaban. Es decir, por ti misma. Y cuando creíste que fracasaste, te dedicas a acabar con tu vida. Así que no te atrevas a juzgar a nadie. Yo no te juzgo, pero tampoco permitiré que tú lo hagas._

_Respira tres veces pausadamente y finalmente dice:_

_- Los veo en una semana en la Ciudad Capital, sino vendrán a buscarlos por la fuerza. Peeta, espero verte allí también. Hasta luego. – diciendo esto se dirige a la puerta y se marcha._

_Fijo mis ojos en Peeta, y lo que veo en ellos termina de destruirme: el cree que Gale tiene razón, lo sé por como sus ojos huyen de los míos._

_Haymitch suspira y dice que se va. Oigo la puerta cerrarse. Peeta sigue sin mirarme._

_Finalmente, levanta los ojos y me pregunta si quiero comer algo. Yo solo lo miro, me levanto y me voy._

_Fin Flashback._

Desde que salí de la casa de Peeta, me encerré en la mía propia.

Por supuesto, no fui a almorzar con Peeta. Él tampoco vino a buscarme. ¿Por qué lo haría a decir verdad? De cierta manera, los sucesos de esa noche con Peeta quedaron relegados luego de la aparición de Gale y el anuncio de los juegos.

Mientras avanzo por los vagones siguiendo al oficial, pienso en lo que dijo Gale. Eso es lo que he hecho toda la semana. Pensar en lo Gale dijo y en que Peeta no lo desmintió ni mencionó nada para contradecirlo.

Sé que tiene razón. Siempre supe que era una egoísta. Siempre supe que si el Capitolio no se hubiera metido conmigo (por decirlo de alguna forma), yo no hubiera participado en la rebelión, ni nada en lo que se le parezca. Si no me hubiera sentido amenazada y acorralada hubiera seguido mi vida como siempre. Si no hubiera participado en los juegos, y de todas maneras hubiese habido un levantamiento de los distritos, seguramente hubiera huido con Prim y mi madre.

Es cierto. Para que negarlo. Mi bienestar y mi felicidad es la de la gente que me rodea y que me importa, y si tuviera que generar una nueva guerra, con todo lo que ello conlleve, a cambio de mantener conmigo a quienes quiero, lo haría.

Y es que viéndolo desde fuera doy asco. No entiendo como Peeta y Gale pudieron alguna vez quererme y comprendo que ahora ya no lo hagan.

Por eso es justamente que no entiendo por qué Peeta también está en el vagón, en el tren que nos llevará a los últimos Juegos del Hambre.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.**

**Sé que es corto y que la historia no avanza mucho, pero solo quiero decirles unas cosas sobre el capítulo siguiente:**** Volvemos a justificar el Rating M y veremos una transformación en Katniss; será en 2 semanas (ya que el próximo finde es mi cumpleaños y quién haya dado Límites, Derivadas, etc etc, me entenderá y sabrá que aunque no es un tema díficil, no se le puede soltar la mano; sumado a las demás materias y obligaciones).**

**Y sobre este capítulo, realmente lo que Gale y Katniss se echan en cara es solo un reflejo de mi forma de pensar (no creo que NADA justifique una muerte, ni siquiera otra muerte), no estoy segura que los personajes piensen así. Otra cosa, no creo que queden más d capítulos.**

**Finalmente, muchas gracias por sus reviews, los valoro mucho y como siempre los invito a dejarme su opinión.**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la espectacular obra de Suzanne Collins.**

**Por única vez, el capítulo tiene dedicatoria:**

**Al amor de mi vida (aunque es probable que nunca lo vea xq no comprende mucho esta pasión mía), gracias por soportarme y apoyarme siempre y en cada cosa que hago; y de nuevo, muy muy feliz cumpleaños (aunque fue ayer, 22-09).**

* * *

Capítulo X

- ¿Peeta?

- No, Caesar Flickerman – responde con una media sonrisa burlona, yo frunzo el ceño – Vamos Katniss, ¿qué esperabas?

¿Qué esperaba? La verdad no lo sé. Supongo que encontrarme con Haymitch bebiendo hasta el agua de los jarrones.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto bruscamente.

- Tomo una ducha, ¿qué, no es obvio? – veo que hoy se le ha dado por lo sarcástico. Eso o que no quiere contestar mis preguntas directamente.

- Peeta, estoy hablando en serio. ¿_Por qué _estás aquí?

- Voy a la Ciudad Capital, a razón de participar en los 76avos Juegos del Hambre, los últimos, según dicen.

Lo miro fijamente, evaluando si en algún punto piensa decirme cuál es el motivo por el que decidió venir. Y supongo que no puede seguir dándome evasivas por mucho tiempo, pero antes de que pueda insistir alguien choca contra mí, haciéndome perder momentáneamente el equilibrio.

- ¡Oh, la chica en llamas! ¿Decidiste honrarnos con tu presencia? – dice, está más borracho que una cuba.

- No, la verdad es que me obligaron a venir aquí. Pareciera que quieren tenernos bien vigilados, bajo la excusa de que ellos pagan.

- Siendo totalmente francos, eso es algo que extraño del Capitolio, esa opulencia característica y rodearse de lujos. Este nuevo emm… - parece buscar las palabras adecuadas – … _orden_, es demasiado conservador. Elegante y moderno, pero muy minimalista.

Peeta lanza una carcajada estridente y yo lo miro fijamente, con una clara incertidumbre en mi rostro, hace tanto que no lo escucho reír de esa manera tan fresca y natural. Luego de que se tranquiliza un poco, me mira y dice:

- Es que jamás pensé que escucharía a Haymitch dar una opinión acerca de decoración. Pero la verdad es que comparto su punto de vista sobre el estilo, aunque a mí me gusta, sin embargo creo que es un poco frívolo.

La verdad es que yo no puedo compartir la opinión de ninguno de ellos ni dar la mía propia, no soy muy versada en estos temas; y me dedico a observar el compartimiento del tren.

Ahora que la mitad del tren es compartimientos comunes, el espacio que tenemos dedicado se ha reducido. Solo contamos con un vagón que oficia de comedor y sala de estar (privados claro). Dos grandes ventanales hacen el papel de las paredes laterales, haciendo casi innecesario encender las luces, dado que la luz del sol ilumina todo. (Claro, se puede accionar una especie de interruptor e inmediatamente los ventanales son cubierto por unos paneles laminados blancos.) El color predominante es el blanco y tiene ligeros toques de rojo burdeos y negro, sobrio y funcional, pero sin llegar a ser acogedor. En cuanto a los muebles estos son escasos, en un extremo del vagón se encuentra una sencilla mesa rectangular (con lugar para 8 personas) de madera negra con centro de vidrio, y sobre ésta un sencillo camino blanco y 3 jarrones negros cilíndricos (de distintas alturas) en el centro, que contienen una orquídea cada uno; con sus correspondientes sillas. Bajando dos escalones, a un nivel un tanto más bajo, se encuentra un gran sillón de un blanco impecable, que va desde la mitad del vagón hasta la esquina donde gira y cubre la parte lateral, cubierto de almohadones negros y rojos de distintos tamaños; en el centro hay una pequeña mesa también de madera negra, coronada por un frutero negro con manzanas rojas. Pero lo más asombroso es la iluminación, que está compuesta por infinitas esferas colgantes del techo, de diferentes tamaños que irradian una luz cálida, parecen pequeños soles.

- ¡¿Katniss?! – la voz de Peeta me quita de mi análisis del lugar.

- Lo siento, ¿decías?

- Decía que si querías que lleve tu maleta a tu dormitorio. No esperarás dormir aquí, ¿verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – la verdad no lo había pensado, pero lo lógico será que tengamos una habitación - ¿Dónde están las habitaciones?

- En el siguiente vagón. No son tan grandes como las otras, pero son igual de cómodas. ¿Quieres que lleve tu maleta? – repite suspirando.

- No, no es necesario, yo lo haré. – digo y tomo mi maleta.

- Oh, vamos Katniss, no seas infantil, déjame ayudarte. – dice Peeta.

- Dije que no es necesario. – diciendo esto salgo del vagón y voy al extremo contrario al por el que entré.

A decir verdad, quizás esté siendo un poco dura con Peeta, él solo quiso ser amable conmigo. Pero sigo dolida por el que no haya dicho nada acerca de lo que dijo Gale, ni que haya ido a verme en toda la semana.

El dormitorio es bastante simple también, la cama se encuentra contra una de las paredes, sin cabezal y no muy alta, también de madera negra y lustrosa. Una de las paredes se encuentra ocupada en su totalidad por un gran armario de puertas de espejo, lleno de ropa. Y en el otro extremo hay una puerta que conduce al baño. Simple e impersonal.

Dejó la maleta a los pies de la cama, y decido tomar una ducha. Luego de eso, me siento mucho mejor y más tranquila. Me acuesto sobre la cama solo cubierta con la toalla, y hago un recuento de mi vida (en el último tiempo los hago muy a menudo).

Desde que terminó todo y maté a Coin (es increíble la frialdad con que lo digo), me sumí en un estado catatónico y lo único que ocupaba mi mente era Prim, su ausencia. Y ahora entiendo que, desde que murió mi padre, para lo único que viví fue por y para ella, y dejé de importarme yo misma; razón por la cual no supe como continuar sin ella, ya que ella era mi vida. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, y los medicamentos, pude salir adelante, y noté que aún me quedaban cosas por las que vivir. A decir verdad, primero atravesé una etapa de estar por estar, ya que no tengo que trabajar y no tengo pasatiempos. Retomé las cacerías en el bosque. Retomé el diálogo con mi madre. Retomé mi amistad con Haymitch. Retomé mi amistad con Peeta.

En realidad creo que retomé mucho más con Peeta. Peeta. Mi mente deja de funcionar en este punto porque aun no encuentro una manera de verlo ni pensarlo. Es como una coma permanente. Espero y temo que pasé algo. Poco a poco, mi mente se desconecta y caigo en un profundo sueño.

Cuando me despierto, notó que ya casi es hora de cenar, me levantó y me visto con mi propia ropa. Una vez en el vagón comedor, encuentro que está vacío. Los paneles han sido bajados y la mesa está puesta, aunque la comida no se encuentra allí, me siento en el sillón a esperar y enciendo la televisión que se encuentra en uno de los laterales no vidriados. Mientras buscó alguna película de antes, la puerta se abre y por ella entra Peeta con un par de bandejas en sus manos.

- Haymitch no nos acompañará a cenar hoy, demasiado alcohol.

- Um.. – realmente no se me ocurre que otra cosa decirle.

- Realmente pienso que esto de volver a pasar por los Juegos lo está afectando – dice mientras coloca las bandejas en la mesa y toma asiento.

- No es lo mismo, en este caso no hay niños inocentes de nuestro distrito sacrif…

- No. – Peeta me interrumpe en un tono seco y cortante, pero sin elevar la voz – Tienes razón, esta vez son niños inocentes del Capitolio quienes van a ser sacrificados – dice y me señala una silla en frente suyo para que tome asiento.

Yo solo me mantengo en silencio y empiezo a jugar con el tenedor en el plato.

- Sinceramente Katniss, dime: ¿Por qué votaste que sí? – me mira esperando mi respuesta, una respuesta que ni yo sé con toda certeza, y al no obtener respuesta prosigue – Para serte franco, no lo entiendo. No te entiendo. ¿Por qué elegiste que pasen por lo mismo que nosotros? Ellos no son culpables de lo que hayan hecho sus padres, abuelos, tíos o lo que fuese. Es más, ni siquiera los estás castigando, todos los responsables ya están muertos.

La dureza en sus palabras me impacta por un segundo. Desde el momento en que me manifesté a favor de los últimos juegos, pude ver la decepción en su mirada.

- Por Prim. – digo, aun sin la intención de que me escuche.

- ¿Por Prim? ¿Realmente crees que Prim hubiera querido esto? ¿De verdad piensas que ella lo hubiera permitido? Ella no hubiese dejado que nadie…

- ¡No hables de lo que ella hubiese querido! – grito, mientras me pongo de pie y lo miro a los ojos - ¡Tu no sabes lo que ella hubiese querido, ni lo que hubiese dicho, ni lo que hubiese hecho! ¡Tu no la conocías! – mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero lucho por no dejarlas escapar.

- Y dime, tu que la conocías, ¿ella que hubiese hecho? – las lágrimas caen silenciosas por mis mejillas – Sabes que hubiese hecho, así que dime por qué lo hiciste.

- Lo hice por ella. – y antes de que Peeta replique esto, continuo – Lo hice porque ella no tuvo las oportunidades que tuvieron todos esos niños en el Capitolio, aunque se lo merecía. Ella pasó hambre, ella usaba ropa vieja, ella tenía que encargarse de la casa mientras yo cazaba. Ella participaba de la cosecha. Ella tuvo que huir de su hogar, ella participó de una guerra, ella fue lanzada al campo de batalla. A ella no la evacuaron como máxima prioridad por no ser hija de alguien importante. Lo hice porque ella murió y ellos no.

El silencio inunda la habitación. Peeta sigue sentado mirándome fijamente, imposible de leer la expresión de su rostro. Yo limpio mi rostro y tomo asiento una vez más.

- No son motivos nobles, ni justos, ni siquiera sé si son lógicos. Solo sé que sí son válidos para mí. Sé que es mi manera de clamar justicia.

- ¿Sabes que eso no será justicia? – dice Peeta en un tono totalmente apagado. – Sabes que no se castigará a los culpables, y que nos estamos convirtiendo en algo muy similar a ellos. – y tomando aire agrega – Es más, yo no estoy seguro de cual fue el lado que lanzó la bomba.

Me sorprende está última frase.

- Lo sé. No es justo, pero es equitativo. Ellos mataron a nuestros niños durante años en los juegos, y nosotros haremos lo mismo esta vez. – hago una pausa aguardando una réplica que no llega – Y con respecto a la bomba, ¿por qué piensas que le disparé a Coin?

Para mi sorpresa sonríe y dice:

- Lo supuse.

Y con esto se instaura una especie de tregua por los próximos 15 minutos. Seguimos teniendo diferentes criterios, seguimos siendo diferentes, él sigue siendo mejor que yo. Pero una especie de comprensión y aceptación mutua se respira en el ambiente.

Pero antes de acabar, me doy cuenta de que aun yo tenfo muchas preguntas para él.

- Peeta – él levanta la cabeza y me mira – ¿Por qué viniste?

- Porque no quería que estés sola en esto. – dice y puedo ver sinceridad en sus ojos. Mi corazón empieza a bombear más rápido – ¿Por qué te fuiste esa mañana? ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo?

No sé como contestarle eso. Por supuesto que no me creyó, de alguna manera desarrolló un excelente sentido de la percepción.

- Tengo miedo.

Y como si con esas dos palabras explicara todo, Peeta se levanta y rodea la mesa hasta donde yo estoy. Sin siquiera notarlo me encuentro rodeada por sus cálidos brazos, mientras yo le devuelvo el abrazo aun sentada en la silla.

En el momento en que levantó mi cara, sus labios buscan los míos. Y lo que comienza como un suave roce de labios, intentando transmitirme tranquilidad y apoyo, pronto se convierte en algo mucho más pasional. De pronto su lengua invade mi boca, y se encuentra con la mía; mientras que una de sus manos empieza a acariciar mi espalda por debajo de mi camisa. Mis manos envuelven su cuello y juegan con el cabello de su nuca.

Suavemente él se levanta, llevándome consigo y dejándome apoyada contra la mesa. La mano que acariciaba mi espalda ya desabrochó el broche del sujetador y ahora acaricia mi abdomen, subiendo lentamente rozando la parte baja de mis pechos. Su otra mano se desplaza por el largo de mi muslo derecho. Y mientras sus besos se desplazan hacia al sur por mi cuello, mordiendo de vez en cuando; muevo mis manos por sus hombros y su espalda.

No sé en que momento pasamos de una discusión a una silenciosa cena, y de ella a esto. Pero no puedo sino disfrutar el momento, hasta ahora no sabía cuanto había querido repetir la experiencia. Y por lo que parece Peeta también quería hacerlo.

Mis manos ya han desprendido los botones de su camisa y el de su pantalón, y ahora se dedican a tocar cada porción de piel de su pecho. Él ya ha desprendido mi pantalón y mientras una mano juega en el límite entre mi estómago y mis partes intimas, la otra masajea sigue masajeando mis pechos por debajo la ropa.

Cuando siento que finalmente su mano empieza a acariciar mi intimidad por sobre la ropa interior, suelto un gemido y tomo su cuello para basarlo fieramente. Peeta me devuelve el beso y uno de sus dedos se cuela por los lindes de mis bragas y me toca directamente.

- ¡Peeta! – no puedo evitarlo, su nombre sale como un jadeo de mis labios.

Él aparta su cara un poco y me mira, amo el color sonrojado de sus mejillas y la expresión nublada de sus ojos. Sin embargo, él aparta sus manos de mí, aunque no se aleja. Yo lo miro sorprendida y temerosa.

- ¿Qué… qué pasa? – digo y me reprendo mentalmente por el tono tembloroso.

Él me sonríe y extiende una de sus manos hacia mí, mirando de redor en un gesto bastante obvio. Sonrío y tomo su mano, para luego seguirlo por la puerta hacia el vagón de los dormitorios.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Como siempre, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, aunque está sin revisión y la verdad no me convenció mucho.**

**Bueno, debo decir que es un poco es más largo y es debido a que no sé si voy a poder publicar en dos semanas, xq tengo 3 parciales en la próxima semana, pero les prometo que si no llego, voy a subirlo sin falta el 13 (o antes, cuando pueda).**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y PM, y de verdad valoro mucho su opinión y sus comentarios, muchas gracias, y espero saber que les pareció el capítulo.**

**Muchísimas Gracias Por Leer!**

**Pd: Ví en las gráficas que hay lectores de USA y Brasil, y me entró curiosidad, son habla hispana radicados allí? O manejan también el español además de su lengua madre? Me encantaría saberlo, un abrazo.**

**Fecha: 23/09/2012 (Atendiendo al pedido de María, para que vean que sí tengo en cuenta los reviews ja)**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI

En este momento me siento plena, satisfecha y feliz.

Sin embargo, sé que no puede durar mucho más, y sé que tengo que levantarme, puesto que en breve hemos de llegar a nuestro destino, y además Haymitch ha de estar preguntándose por nosotros… no, a decir verdad, no lo creo, de seguro está tan alcoholizado que ni siquiera se pregunta dónde está el mismo. Pero no me importa. En este momento desearía detener el tiempo y quedarme aquí, acurrucada entre los brazos de Peeta, oyendo su acompasada respiración y sintiendo su pecho elevarse y retraerse, sintiéndome a salvo y en paz.

Una parte de mí se pregunta si es correcto encontrarme tan bien y tan a gusto a pesar de todo. Si está bien por segundos olvidarme de todo y hacer una pausa en el tiempo, y solo disfrutar de Peeta. ¿Es demasiado egoísta? ¿Está bien que se lo robe al mundo, aunque yo no lo merezca?

Nunca voy a poder quitarme de la cabeza que él vale mucho más que yo, y que es cosas que yo no podría ni soñar llegar a ser. Pero también sé que hay cosas en mí que a él le gustan o le gustaban… y de vuelta al viejo problema de que siente Peeta hacia mí, si aún siente algo. Y de vuelta el miedo y la inseguridad.

Es en este punto que siento a Peeta moverse, y a la vez espero y temo que despierte.

Él mueve la mano del brazo que me rodea hasta que esta toma uno de mis pechos. Me sonrojo y lo siento suspirar contra mi cuello. ¿Qué quiere decir ese suspiro? ¿Que se siente satisfecho? ¿Que se arrepiente? ¿Qué…

- Por favor Katniss, dime que no estás analizando lo que ocurrió.

¿Cómo es que lo sabe? Yo solo me mantengo callada.

- Katniss – vuelve a llamarme y noto la insistencia en su voz.

- ¿Sí? – mi voz sale mucho más débil de lo que pretendía.

Peeta toma mi cintura y suavemente me gira hasta quedar cara a cara con él, me mira fijamente y sonríe.

Y aunque yo no lo note, y a pesar de encontrarme más roja de lo que uno creería saludable, le devuelvo la sonrisa, aunque la mía es más tímida y no tan deslumbrante como la suya.

- No creía posible que una persona se sonrojase tanto. – dice mientras acaricia mi mejilla.

Yo frunzo el ceño.

- Vamos Katniss contéstame. Dime algo, odio que te retraigas. ¿Dónde quedó la chica en llamas? – intenta aligerar el ambiente, pero esto le sale mal porque toca un punto sensible en mí.

- ¿Dónde, Peeta? En algún punto entre que salió el nombre de Prim en la cosecha y que disparé a Coin. O en todo ese trayecto. –digo secamente.

Él solo me mira fijamente y se levanta. Comienza a ponerse sus pantalones en silencio y yo me siento cada vez más furiosa. ¿Es que simplemente se irá?

Me siento en la cama y consciente de mi desnudes me cubro totalmente con la sábana, mientras lo miro buscar su camisa.

- ¿Es que ahora no piensas decir nada? – pregunto.

- ¿Y qué quieres que diga?

- Lo que tengas para decir.

- Pues ya no tengo nada que decir. – dice pausadamente.

- No es cierto Peeta. Puedo ver en tu cara que deseas decirme algo.

- ¿Y por qué te diría lo que pienso si tu no hablas conmigo? No solo no me contestas sino que no me hablas, te escapas, te escondes, me confundes. Yo tengo que adivinar qué piensas, qué sientes, qué quieres. Y cuando te pregunto, huyes. ¿Por qué habría de contestar tus preguntas? – dice y su voz se eleva un poco.

- Yo... – no sé como continuar, tiene razón y no puedo defenderme.

- No. Tú nada, como siempre. – dice cansinamente.

Suspira, y se sienta a los pies de la cama, mientras termina de calzarse.

- ¿Sabés, Katniss? Desde que te conocí que me gustas, que te quiero. Siempre te admiré. Y deseaba que tu también me quieras, deseaba cuidarte y evitarte pasar por cualquier tipo de mal. Nunca me atreví a hablarte y confesarte nada. Y estaba resignado, estaba seguro de que acabarías casándote con Gale y que juntos cuidarían a sus familias – se interrumpe un momento.

Ver a Peeta de esta manera, tan cansado, resignado, derrotado, cala hondo en mí, y hace que mi pecho duela. No deseo verlo de esta manera, pero solo me mantengo callada.

- Y entonces – dice con una media sonrisa triste – llegaron los juegos. Y aunque significaban una muerte segura (y no porque no considerara que no había oportunidades, sino porque sabía que si yo ganaba, tu morías), me alegró un poco la perspectiva de que fuese contigo con quien pasara mis últimos días.

Sus ojos hacen contacto con los míos una vez más. Y lo que veo en ellos me impulsa hacia él, pero Peeta me detiene y continúa su relato.

- Y cuando finalizaron, no podía creer mi suerte. Vivo, ganador, ¡y con la chica que quería! Pero claro, yo fui un tonto al creer que los finales felices existen. Sí, estaba vivo y sí, era ganador. Pero no tenía a la chica, y de pronto me vi atrapado en mentiras, entrevistas y cámaras de televisión. Finjía tener lo que deseaba para Panem. – otro suspiro y ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos van – Y luego, de nuevo en los juegos. De nuevo las esperanzas, pero ahora acompañadas del miedo. Miedo por mis sentimientos, pero más que nada porque sabía que tú eras el objetivo.

- Peeta yo nunca quise que tu pasaras por eso… - mi voz es solo un susurro, pero él lo entiende.

- No importa Katniss, déjame terminar. – me mira fijo y sigue – Luego la playa, y mis esperanzas crecieron aún más. Para mí, cada beso fue real, pero esté fue especial. Finalmente, todo fue un plan, y fuimos simples marionetas. ¿Verdad? Y lo demás es historia vieja, el veneno, el olvido, la recuperación lenta, los recuerdos cortados, la guerra. Aún me sorprendo como luego de los primeros recuerdos empezaron a venir más y más, hasta que se regeneró casi toda mi memoria. Esta parte creo que no la sabes, pero mientras tu estabas encerrada, yo también lo estuve, solo que por mi comportamiento y mi rápida recuperación mental (lo físico fue mucho más lento) me permitían visitar la vieja biblioteca con libros antiguas, leí y descubrí autores y obras maravillosas y variadas. Jamás podría describir el placer de cada uno… Pero eso no importa. Cuando quisiste matarte enfrente mío, me sentí morir y no pude permitirlo. Simplemente no pude.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpen y escuchamos una voz que dice:

- En 15 minutos llegamos – seguida de unos pasos alejándose.

Peeta me mira y dice:

- Te amé toda mi vida, aún lo hago. Pero no puedo permitir que me arrastres contigo. Yo no puedo mendigar el cariño que no estás dispuesta a darme. No puedo decirte como vivir, ni que hacer. Pero encerrarte en ti misma, alejar a todos, y refugiarte en el miedo no servirá. No traerá de vuelta a Prim, ni te ayudará. Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, pero no puedo seguir con algo que no empezamos. No puedo amarnos por los dos.

Peeta se levanta, besa mi frente y veo la humedad de sus ojos. Una sonrisa triste se forma en sus labios, y una lágrima rueda por su mejilla.

- Es mejor que te vistas – dice mientras se dirige a la puerta.

Es cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse que noto que yo también estoy llorando.

* * *

**Hola a todos! ¿Les gustó?**

**Lamento la demora, y lamento que sea corto. Debo decirle que quedan sólo dos capítulos, por lo que intentaré apurar el final, para que no quede por sobre mis exámenes finales, y no deba hacerlos esperar de nuevo, así que esperenlos en cualquier momento.**

**Capítulo dedicado ****a mi madre, que la amo, feliz día; ****a EllaCampbell, quién develó ser uno de mis lectores brasileros. Y también a mis dos mejores amigas, a quienes veo poco y nada, dado que estudiamos en distintas ciudades.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron review y PM, realmente es un placer leerlos, me encanta saber su opinión, y espero ansiosa saber que piensan de la confesión de Peeta.**

**Sin más, ¡realmente muchísimas gracias por leer!**

**21/10/2012**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

* * *

Llueve.

Nunca fui muy aficionada de la lluvia a decir verdad, pero en este momento no se me ocurre un clima más acorde con mi estado de ánimo.

Llueve. Pero no es un diluvio, ni hay vientos fuertes, tampoco hace un frío desgarrador ni el cielo está oscuro. No es una lluvia furiosa, es una lluvia triste. Es ese tipo de precipitación en la que el agua en forma de llovizna, no lo suficiente como para mojar pero sí como para hacerse notar; con el cielo de un gris brillante, dando la idea de que detrás de esas pesadas nubes brilla el sol; y el viento sopla suave pero con una temperatura baja, trayendo consigo escalofríos que recorren la columna y dejan una leve incomodidad.

Creo que podría hacer una perfecta alegoría entre el tiempo y mi estado de ánimo. ¿Pero de que serviría? Podría sumergirme hasta el fondo de mi congoja, y eso no haría que me sienta mejor. Podría quedarme tirada en mi cama, negándome a salir, justificándome en que nada tiene sentido, en que carezco de un motivo para seguir, incluso podría volver a intentar acabar con todo. ¿Pero cómo arreglaría eso las cosas? Es decir, las cosas seguirían sin arreglar, solo que yo no estaría aquí para verlas.

"_Pero encerrarte en ti misma, alejar a todos, y refugiarte en el miedo no servirá. No traerá de vuelta a Prim, ni te ayudará."_

Es casi cómico como ahora entiendo a lo que se refería Peeta, a lo que se refería Gale antes. Pero tampoco creo que entendiéndolo sea capaz de solucionarlo, y no sé por qué tengo la sensación de que hay algo que me falta, siento que se me escapa algo importante.

- Señorita Everdeen, en 5 minutos empezamos.

Esa es la voz del coordinador general de los "Últimos Juegos del Hambre", él fue el que se encargó de mí en estos últimos 6 días. Sí, ha pasado ya casi una semana desde la última vez que hablé con Peeta.

Bueno, decir que no nos hemos dirigido la palabra en este tiempo sería mentir, por supuesto que Peeta no iba a dejarme sola en ningún momento, ni siquiera se ha separado de mi realmente, ha estado estoico junto a mí en cada entrevista, en cada ceremonia, en cada cena y en cada gala. Pero después de que las cámaras se apagan y la gente se va, él me saluda y se aleja silencioso y sin mirar atrás.

No ha vuelto a mencionar nada acerca de él, de mí, de nosotros o de los sentimientos entre medio. Se limita a estar conmigo, a cuidarme, asegurar mi bienestar y luego irse. Ha comentado cosas irrelevantes, por mera cortesía. A veces lo veo verme, y él solo sonríe y aparta la mirada. Pero la sonrisa jamás llega a sus ojos.

Hoy es el último día, a decir verdad me sorprende la rapidez con que se ha llevado a cabo todo, este nuevo gobierno realmente lleva el pragmatismo a otro nivel. No ha desperdiciado un centavo más en grandes arenas, sino que ha sido una bastante pequeña, un terreno llano, con un par de lagunas, y dos o tres árboles, eliminando prácticamente la posibilidad de esconderse, de huir, el primer día murieron más de la mitad de competidores.

Para el principio del tercer día solo quedaban 3, y antes del mediodía ya se había declarado al campeón, un niño de 13 años, hijo de uno de los hombres más importantes de la moda. Curioso. Cada vez que veía uno de los tributos morir, o matar, me veía a mí misma, veía a Peeta, veía a Rue, veía a Finnick, era un desfile constante de todos los que cayeron en los juegos. Y sus muertes y fantasmas me atormentaban aún más en las noches; noches en las que Peeta no estaba conmigo, noches en las que era yo sola contra todos, noches en las que preferí no dormir. De todas maneras el equipo de estilistas (que eran 4 personas que compartíamos entre todos, una muestra más de la política de ahorro) me arreglaba diario y ocultaba lo que estaba provocando todo esto en mí.

Haymitch solo oscilaba entre el humor más crudo y la depresión más profunda, dado que el alcohol que le daban estaba limitado. Y sinceramente ya no podía hablar con él, así que en mis momentos de paz, en los que mi agenda se liberaba, los ocupaba en quedarme tirada en la cama, tal como ahora, pensando, extrañando, reflexionando.

Buscando ese algo que me faltaba. Sin poder llorar desde el momento en que ví a Peeta salir de mi cuarto en el vagón del tren. Y es justo así como me encuentro, o como me encontraba, puesto que ya me dispongo a ponerme mis zapatos y salir a la última cena, la noche en donde se cierran los juegos, dicen que esta vez para siempre.

Mi vestido es azúl oscuro, color zafiro, con el pecho totalmente recubierto con una pedrería finísima y ligera, para que no me incomode, que sube en unos tirantes que se unen detrás de mí cuello. Toda mi espalda queda al descubierto y mi cabello está recogido en un elegante moño, únicamente decorado con un broche en forma de flor, de plata y con un pequeño zafiro en el centro. Los zapatos, claro, son unas bonitas sandalias plateadas, muy altas. Y el maquillaje es en tonos oscuros, jugando con las sombras de mi rostro y resaltando mis ojos (o eso dicen los maquillistas) mientras que mis labios van en un tono rosa muy pálido (según los estilistas no debo sobrecargar la cara).

A decir verdad tenía mis reparos en usar la espalda descubierta, pues los insertos de piel aún son visibles, pero también lo han arreglado con maquillaje.

Salgo y espero a que me indiquen que hacer. Luego de unos segundos, Peeta aparece con un elegante y sobrio traje negro, camisa blanca y sin corbata, solo un pequeño pañuelo en el mismo color que mi vestido asomando por el bolsillo de la chaqueta (y aunque no lo pensé, la gente aún cree que estamos enamorados y el hecho de haber aparecido juntos en cada uno de los eventos no ayudó a quitar esa imagen). Su cabello fue peinado hacia atrás, dejando su rostro completamente despejado y dándole un aire maduro y formal.

Pero sigue siendo él, mi chico del pan. Lo noto en esos ojos que miran todo con interés, en los hoyuelos que se forman en sus mejillas al sonreír, en la manera en que cambia el peso de una pierna a otra, y por como juega con sus dedos.

Y sé que aunque él luche contra ello, yo aún soy alguien importante para él. Es esa manera de recorrerme con los ojos, con ese brillo casi animal, pero con un toque de cuidado impreso en cada movimiento, el que me dice que se está conteniendo para no besarme.

Y es en ese momento que lo entiendo, eso es lo que me faltaba, eso es lo que me molestaba. No el hecho de que no me quiera (en mi opinión sería lo más lógico) sino el hecho de que haya decidido alejarse de mí, a pesar de sus propios sentimientos. Y los míos, para que negarlo. Aunque claro, él no lo sabe.

Peeta se acerca y me saluda, tomando su posición detrás de mí, yo solo suspiro.

Es en este momento que nos guían al palco número dos, con los demás campeones, siento las cámaras siguiéndonos inmediatamente, veo a Peeta saludar a todos y ayudarme a pasar. Sé que el gran misterio de este evento es él, ya que se ha negado en redondo a hablar en las entrevistas, a opinar, se limita a saludar y sonreír puesto que él no está obligado a participar siquiera. Yo sí he tenido que responder, contestar y hablar. Aunque las preguntas no son muchas ni muy personales, casi rutinarias, todo guionado por el nuevo orden, que no busca ningún tipo de desfasaje de la apretada agenda.

El pequeño Tifus, el campeón, recibe su corona, y luego de un discurso muy elaborado, pero sintético en el que se da por finalizado este y todos los Juegos, pasamos al banquete.

Y que puedo decir, aquí es cuando mi mundo se derrumba.

En la forma de una periodista de rubia menuda, con un traje bastante llamativo, que pese a todo lo estipulado, pregunta a Peeta que como siguen nuestras vidas a partir del cierre de este capítulo tan terrible en nuestras vidas, y justo cuando yo me pregunto exactamente lo mismo, y espero a que Peeta le diga cortésmente que no piensa contestar, es cuando lo escucho decir:

- A decir verdad, no puedo contestar por los dos, dado que ya no hay un "nosotros". Pero en cuanto a mí, pretendo retomar el control de mi vida y los planes que tenía antes de los 74avos Juegos. O por lo menos voy a intentarlo, voy a hacer lo mejor que puedo con lo que quedó de lo que han hecho de mí.

_"Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, pero no puedo seguir con algo que no empezamos"_

Y con una leve sonrisa, saluda e ingresa en el salón, dejando atrás a toda la prensa completamente en shock, y arrastrando mi cuerpo y lo que queda de mi alma.

_"No puedo amarnos por los dos"_

* * *

**¡Hola! Realmente lamento la tardanza (dos meses desde la última vez y se los traigo justo hoy, cuando se supone que se acaba el mundo), y más cuando había prometido apurarme, ni siquiera puedo justificarme, y solo me resta esperar que alguien siga ahí.**_  
_

**Acerca del capítulo, sé que es denso y que no hay diálogos, quizás es muy aburrido para leer, pero es lo único que logré. Queda un solo capítulo que espero subir pronto.**

**Gracias por todos y cada uno de sus reviews, sus PM y por sobre todo por sus opiniones.**

**No queda más que invitarlos a decir que les pareció el capítulo y que les gustaría que haya en el próximo, prometo tenerlo en cuenta.**

**¡Muchísimas Gracias por Leer!**

**¡Felices Fiestas!**

**21/12/2012**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

* * *

No esperaba que las cosas se dieran así.

No esperaba que de un momento al otro Peeta ya no esté en mi vida. No esperaba que él decidiera seguir, sin llevarme con él.

No esperaba verlo actuar en la fiesta como si nada, sonriendo, hablando con todos, bailando.

No es que me haya dejado de lado, no es que me haya ignorado, no es que haya pasado de mí. Es que no lo esperaba.

Aunque no sé que pensaba. Después de lo que me dijo en el tren y la manera en que se comportó, este era el desarrollo lógico.

Pero verlo tan tranquilo, tan normal, incluso alegre, me hace pensar que nada fue real, que no me ama tanto como dice, que no le importo lo suficiente... Ni siquiera con todo el dolor que llevo por dentro, puedo creer esta mentira. Me gustaría odiarlo, y decir que fue su culpa. Pero no puedo, porque sé que el me ama, sé que si se muestra contento es porque no quiere poner en evidencia nada más de lo que deba, sé que lo hace para protegerme, de mí y de los demás.

Y sabiendo esto, al dolor debo sumarle la culpa.

Me dan ganas de golpearme mentalmente, ¿cómo es posible que lo haya arruinado? ¿Cómo es posible haber llevado las cosas a este punto?

Verlo bailar con aquella chica casi hace que me levante de aquel rincón en que me había recluido, vaya hacia ellos y la aparte a golpes de Peeta.

Porque Peeta era mío, aunque él no lo supiera, aunque él haya tomado una decisión por ambos, por aquella relación que parecía no avanzar, que estaba en punto muerto. Finalmente, Peeta se había rendido. Y es que Peeta esta muy lastimado. Y conmigo solo empeora, luchando contra todo, incluso contra mí, por algo que solo le hace daño. Porque si noto cuando baja la cabeza, si noto las miradas anhelantes, si noto los roces que intentan ser ingenuos, si noto los silencios, o como aprieta la mandibula y cierra las manos cuando quiere hablarme o tocarme.

Lo noto porque a mi me pasa lo mismo.

Y sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, noto que sale del salón de baile. Solo.

Y sin notarlo, voy detrás de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez que pasó las puertas laterales por las que salió Peeta una corriente de aire frío me golpea. La verdad es que no era consciente del clima hasta hace unos minutos, cuando entramos no lo noté. Seguramente porque estaba más pendiente de Peeta, y luego de lo que dijo Peeta.

Camino presurosa a través del patio magníficamente armado, aunque completamente inhóspito, debido al frío supongo. No hay señales de Peeta en ningún sitio, ni ruidos, ni nada que me dé un indicio de donde pueda hallarse. Aún sin perder la esperanza de encontrarlo, aunque sin saber del todo que es lo que haré cuando lo encuentre, sigo caminando.

El patio, es un lugar enorme de forma semi circular a partir de las puertas, cuyo centro es una fuente, rodeada por un gran circulo de piso de piedra. Luego viene un circulo de hierva, con árboles, plantas y grandes canteros con flores, solamente interrumpido por cuatro pasillos de piedra, que permiten adentrarse en la parte natural. Hay unas cuantas banquetas, pero no veo a nadie sentado en ellas.

Siguiendo uno de los pasillos, me adentro entre las sombras de los arboles y setos de dos metros de alto; no comprendo muy bien como ni de donde, pero el lugar es iluminado por una luz anaranjada, que trasmite calidez a pesar del frío invernal. Ya cuando he recorrido más de 40 metros, contando el par de desviaciones hacia la derecha que tomé, finalmente encuentro una figura sentada con la cabeza gacha en una banqueta, al lado de un árbol pequeño, de hojas chicas.

- Peeta... - sin quererlo mi voz sale muy temblorosa.

La figura levanta la cabeza y sonríe de lado:

- No, lo siento, Catnip. - la voz de Gale llega hasta mi con un soplo de viento helado.

- Gale, ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿Por qué no te acercas? - yo dudo -. Vamos, ¿qué puedo hacerte?

Es más la tristeza en sus ojos que el desafío de sus palabras lo que me lleva a acercarme y sentarme a su lado.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, con una voz de ultratumba, que casi no pareciera la suya, dice:

- Lo siento, realmente Cat, lo siento - su voz se rompe para volverse un sollozo ahogado.

Y aunque lo intento, no puedo contenerme y lo abrazo escondiendo mi cara en su pecho, y lloro junto a él. Unos segundos después siento sus brazos rodearme y su frente apoyada en mi cabeza.

- ¿Realmente valió la pena? - dice luego de lo que parecen horas, y ante la interrogación en mi mirada aclara - ¿Crees que valió la pena? Todo, la revolución...

Aunque quiero gritarle que no, que Prim murió y que nada vale tanto, mi voz no sale. Y sé que su pregunta fue sincera. Y sé que he de contestarle la verdad, no mi versión ni mi visión de los hechos, sino teniéndolo en cuenta todo. Y me doy cuenta que debo dejar de lamentarme y tener esperanza en que todo puede mejorar.

- Sí, Gale. Sí valió la pena - le digo saliendo de entre sus brazos -. Mientras quiénes estén ahora a cargo no se conviertan en tiranos lo hará. Y aunque los medios no hayan sido los mejores, aun a pesar de las... de las bajas. Ahora somos libres, ¿verdad? Ahora ya no debemos temer a una nueva cosecha, ahora ya no somos definidos por el lugar en que nacimos, ya no...

- ¿Realmente lo crees Catnip? - me interrumpe - Ahora nosotros no debemos temer, pero los ex habitantes del Capitolio si, también deben deben temer por sus hijos y nietos. Ellos sí son definidos por donde nacieron. ¿Arreglamos las cosas o cambiamos sitios Catnip? - dice mientras se levanta.

Es en ese momento en que soy consciente de dos cosas. Uno, de lo terrible de mi decisión, que no me ha dejado en mucho mejor lugar que a los habitantes del Capitolio.Y dos, ¿valió la pena?

- Tu eres mi otra mitad Cat, y siempre te querré. Pero al fin entendí que tu no eres perfecta, ni yo lo soy. Somos seres imperfectos, en un mundo imperfecto. Y hacemos lo mejor que podemos con lo que tenemos. ¿Sabes como lo entendí?

Yo solo lo miro.

- Con lo que dijo Peeta hoy al comienzo de la gala. Él lo ha sabido siempre y lo acepta, pero yo nunca pude verlo. Y es doloroso entenderlo, cuestionarte a tí mismo y a tus valores es muy difícil. - sonríe con una sonrisa rota, me acaricia la mejilla y se aleja caminando.

No han pasado dos minutos desde que Gale se fue que yo también regreso, pero con muchas cosas en que pensar y sin haber encontrado a Peeta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde que volvimos a casa, no he vuelto a ver a Peeta. Tampoco he dejado de pensar en él.

Hace dos meses que todo acabó, desde esa mañana en el tren. Las cosas han ido encausándose Sae ya no viene más de una vez por semana, más como una visita que para ayudarme o controlarme; ahora soy yo la que se encarga de cocinar, mantener la casa limpia, comprar cosas, lavar la ropa, y de todas esas cosas que a uno lo mantienen ocupado.

También he vuelto a cazar, aunque ya no es como antes. Y no soy la única. Me he encontrado con un par de jóvenes que también lo hacen, son hermanos, y lo hacen como pasatiempo. Me resulta extraño pensar que ahora los chicos pueden entretenerse de esa manera, y que no tengan la necesidad de hacerlo.

Es entonces cuando me rió de mi misma: yo también soy joven aun, y también lo hago como pasatiempo, tampoco tengo la necesidad; al menos no la necesidad de hacerlo para comer, aunque sí la necesidad de hacerlo para evadirme un tiempo. Se me hace difícil adaptarme a estos cambios, tan radicales pero que pasan por imperceptibles la mayoría de las veces.

Otra cosa que me fascina es que están construyendo una piscina publica, que vendría a ser como un lago artificial, que se inaugurará en verano, y todos podrán ir. Enseñarán a nadar, lo que creo es muy conveniente a decir verdad.

Desde hace un tiempo que me levanto muy temprano en las mañanas, solo para sentir el olor a pan recién hecho que sale de la casa de Peeta. Ese olor hace que me sienta tranquila, sé que Peeta hornea, se que Peeta sigue adelante.

Está construyendo una panadería en el centro, parece que va bien, y lo veo entusiasmado. También lo veo con Zoe. Todas las mañanas, cuando el olor a pan se empieza a ir, ella sale de la casa con Peeta, se quedan unos minutos hablando y luego se va. Supongo que no estaba muy errada al tener celos de ella. Son los días en que no puedo apartar la vista de la ventana, con una curiosidad morbosa, los que peor pasó. Antes del mediodía ya me acuesto en la cama y no me levanto hasta el otro día, cuando siento el olor a pan horneándose Pero estos días no son todos, también tengo mis días buenos, en los cuales no miro por la ventana y me limito a deleitarme con el olor.

Pero todos los días, buenos y malos, una hora después de que Zoe se haya ido, Peeta deja una canasta con pan en el alfeizar de mi ventana, sin falta. Hay días, los malos, en que no la recojo, sin embargo al día siguiente, al traer la canasta correspondiente, el se lleva la del día anterior.

Es por el contenido de las canastas que yo sé como se encuentra cada día. Siempre hay pan, pero también agrega pequeños bocadillos. Los días en que está contento hace pasteles, cuando está tranquilo hace muffins, cuando está preocupado hace cosas con chocolates, los días en que hace bizcochos. Solo los días en que se encuentra mal recibo solo pan. Los días en que tiene ataques no recibo nada y Zoe no sale de la casa.

Y es en esos días especialmente me pregunto, ¿valió la pena?

* * *

**Hola, ¿cómo están?**

**Realmente lamento la demora, pero no he podido terminar antes.**

**Antes que nada quiero que sepan que este capítulo viene en dos partes, pero como no alcanzaba y ya me da vergüenza seguir retrasándome, aquí está la primera.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo creen que termina la historia?**

**Lamento los errores, pero no está revisado.**

**Gracias miles por los reviews y PM, realmente me inspiran. Y ya sea en la oscuridad y sin darse a conocer, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER! **

**Fecha: 17/03/2013**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIII**

**Segunda Parte**

* * *

El tiempo no ha dejado de pasar. Y el pan tampoco ha dejado de venir cada mañana.

Ya el otoño empieza a convertirse en invierno nuevamente.

En todo este tiempo nada ha cambiado, o ha cambiado muy poco. Seguramente esto último.

He ido a visitar a mi madre en una ocasión, fue incomodo y doloroso; creo que acentúo la falta de Prim. Sin embargo, me ha servido; pude ver que ella también sufre, y aunque no lo comparta, comprendo porque me ha dejado. Sí, esa es otra de las cosas que he descubierto, me siento y me sentí abandonada por mi madre; quizás por eso que nuestra relación sea como es, o quizás no.

Gale me ha escrito, dijo que no pudo llamarme, que así era más fácil. Ha abandonado su puesto en el distrito 4, y se ha marchado a tareas pasivas, dice que prefiere ayudar a quienes se encuentren en inferioridad de condiciones, así que ahora administra uno de los centros de re inserción de habitantes jóvenes del Capitolio, donde se los capacita para realizar oficios o se les instruye en la situación de los distritos (es sorprendente como no tienen capacidades prácticas para casi nada, resulta que todos saben de moda, películas, maquillaje, unos pocos de negocios y administración, y nada más). Es irónico, pero creo que es el mejor lugar en que puede estar y donde va a ayudar a más gente.

Haymitch ya no se pasa nada de tiempo en su casa, ahora se la pasa "de visita" en casa de Effie, "ayudándola a superar el fantasma de la guerra"... Claro, porque toda su vida él, que se ha caracterizado por ser un alma caritativa y desinteresada, a puesto a los demás por sobre si mismo. Pfff. Yo creo que lo que pasa es que no se atreve a decir que está pillado, ¡y es que casi ya ni toma! y las veces que los he visto juntos, no despega los ojos de ella, de quién de su multicolor energía queda solo una opaca tranquilidad. De todas formas me alegro por ellos.

Sae viene todas las tardes de los jueves a tomar el té. En realidad, es una forma de decir, porque a ninguna nos gusta el té, pero siempre comemos algo, o un chocolate calentito o una de las delicias de Peeta...

Peeta. Vaya punto.

Su panadería ya se ha innagurado, es bastante sencilla y funcional, pero creo que pronto tendrá que extenderla, dado que prácticamente está surtiendo a todo el pueblo, y es el único lugar que ofrece un surtido de otros artículos de panadería, como postres. Tiene solo dos empleados, además de él, y entre los tres se reparten el trabajo, desde limpiar, hornear, y atender a los clientes.

Zoe trabaja para él. Y un hombre llamado Rufus.

Cuando fui a la inauguración, a la que fui cordialmente invitada por medio de una nota en mi canasta de pan diaria, tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Zoe. Es asquerosamente encantadora. Sencilla, simpática, amable, habilidosa, elegante y transmite tranquilidad al hablar. Además de que es muy bella. No me sorprende que siga saliendo de la casa de Peeta todas las mañanas, acompañada por él. Bueno, no todas las mañanas, hubo una en la que no salieron, supongo que debido a que él tuvo una crisis. De cualquier manera, las dos ocasiones en que hablamos (me la cruce en el mercado una vez) ella no dio signos de saber o de importarle el hecho de que yo haya tenido una relación con Peeta, aunque no sea la de los últimos tiempos debería saber la historia de "los amantes trágicos".

Tampoco es que su relación sea oficial, porque hasta donde sé no se lo han dicho a nadie, y nadie los ha visto juntos en una actitud comprometedora, pero sí que todos opinan que son "demasiado" buenos amigos, que están constantemente juntos y que hacen un "equipo perfecto". Sin embargo, el dolor de saber que Peeta ya no está conmigo sigue presente, en cada momento. El hecho de que esté o no con alguien más no me lo devuelve, porque ya no lo tengo. Y me siento incompleta.

Ya las lagrimas son menos; ninguna,una o dos los mejores días. Ya los días de quedarme en la cama son más esporádicos, y más sencillos de superar. Incluso el dolor es diferente. Ya no es aquel dolor desgarrador, desesperante; más bien uno más tranquilo, apagado y latente, pero permanente, el compañero eterno de cada momento.

Se podría decir que encontré la paz de la desesperación.

Ya no espero nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En más de una ocasión he fantaseado con ir hacia la casa de Peeta y suplicarle que me perdone por todo el dolor que le causé, pedirle que por favor me dé una oportunidad, que ahora yo seré quien luche por los dos y decirle que lo amo.

Y en más de una ocasión he tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, cada vez que lo cruzo por la calle y me pregunta como estoy, pero en vez de decírselo digo "Bien, ¿y tú?" con la esperanza de que sea él el que diga que vacío sin mi, que me extraña y que me quiere en su vida nuevamente, pero no lo hace, contesta simplemente que bien, y hace un par de comentarios más, por educación, para luego seguir con su camino. Esas charlas jamás duran más de cinco minutos, y nunca es más de una en un mes.

Y me pregunto a diario, ¿Qué perdería si le digo lo que pienso y lo que quiero? Nada. Porque si su respuesta fuera contraria a mis sentimientos seguiríamos como estamos, y si fuera favorable lo ganaría todo.

Creo que en realidad temo que diga que ya no me quiere. O que no desea estar conmigo de ninguna manera. O quizás temo que me diga que sí, y echarlo a perder de nuevo. Diario me pregunto lo mismo, y sigo sin resolverlo, al igual que tampoco puedo resolver aquella pregunta que quedó gravada en mi cabeza: ¿valió la pena?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Es jueves, y como todas las tardes Sae no tarda en aparecer.

- Niña, apresúrate, cada vez hace más frío. - dice mientras espera a que le abra la puerta.

Una vez dentro nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina, que es la habitación más cálida de la casa, y ella saca unos pequeños bollos de queso. Mientras los comemos en un cómodo silencio, me mira y dice:

- Los he comprado de la panadería de Peeta, ¿verdad que están buenos?

- Sí, hace cosas más deliciosas constantemente - sonrío sin querer prestarle mucha atención al detalle, no es un tema que me guste hablar con los demás.

- Pero no es una receta de él, ¿sabes? - dice mirándome de soslayo- Es de esa chica, Zoe.

- Sí, sé que tiene buenas ideas - digo vagamente recordando un episodio en la casa de Peeta a raíz de otra idea culinaria de ella.

Sae permanece callada y el silencio se hace cada vez más incómodo, estoy por levantarme, para preparar un poco de chocolate, cuando ella dice:

- ¿Sabes también que van a abrir una panadería en el distrito de ella? - siento un leve dolor al escuchar el "van", pero una vez que mi cerebro registra el resto de la oración, siento una leve esperanza al pensar la posibilidad de que ella se vaya, y que quizás las cosas mejoren.

- ¿Y cómo hará Peeta sin ella aquí? ¿Contratará a más gente? - pregunto intentando ocultar la emoción en mi voz.

- Sí, imagino que contratará a dos o tres empleados más, ya que él se va con ella - responde Sae sin misericordia, sin ser consciente del dolor sordo que atraviesa mi pecho, y que empieza a sumirme en el más terrible de los vacíos - Creo que quiere empezar de nuevo, en un lugar donde el pasado no lo persiga, es lo que han hecho casi todos, ¿no?

No respondo, no puedo. No siento mi cuerpo, no siento nada. Es como si no fuera real, si lo estuviera viendo desde afuera. El tiempo se detiene, el espacio se vuelve absurdo. Lo veo todo sin ver nada, noto a Sae moverse, pero no importa. Nada importa, Peeta se va. Me deja completamente.

Ya no recibiré pan por las mañanas, al menos no de él. Ya no sentiré el olor a pan recién horneado, ya no lo veré salir de su casa, ya no lo cruzaré en las calles, ni lleno de harina a través de la ventana de la panadería, no veré sus ojos azules fijos en mí, ni como aprieta las manos cuando está nervioso, no escucharé su risa ni veré su sonrisa, esa que le dedica a todos; esa que hace mucho no tiene la mitad del brillo que tenía antes, esa que es solo una sombra de lo que fue...

- Katniss, Katniss, ¿me escuchas? - la voz de Sae llega a mi lejana, y noto mi cara mojada, es entonces que noto que estoy llorando, y que no puedo respirar del dolor en mi pecho - ¡Katniss por favor! ¡Responde!

Antes de saber lo que hago noto mi cuerpo moverse, y dirigirme a la puerta con un sollozo ahogado.

Veo las calles a medida que las atravieso corriendo, veo como me ve la gente, es que estoy solo con una camiseta, pero no siento el frío, ni cansancio, ni siquiera me siento respirar. Solo sé que debo llegar a Peeta.

Ya veo la panadería a la distancia. A unas pocas cuadras, a unos pocos metros. Empiezo a sentir el olor a pan, y sin darme cuenta ya estoy dentro. Pero no es suficiente, no veo a Peeta.

Atravieso a la poca gente que hay a estas horas y cruzo el mostrador, dirigiéndome a la puerta que da a la cocina.

Lo encuentro con las manos en la masa, literalmente.

- ¿Katniss? ¿Qué... - sin dejarlo terminar me lanzo a sus pies y empiezo a llorar como un niño pequeño, con mi cara enterrada en sus rodillas, abrazándome a sus piernas con toda la fuerza que poseo.

Siento como se queda tieso un momento, para luego tomar mis hombros e intentar apartarme, lo que solo hace que mi desesperación sea mayor, que me prenda más fuerte y mi llanto aumente.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Dime, ¿te han hecho daño? ¡Katniss por favor contéstame! - oigo su voz cada vez más desesperada, y sus manos que aprietan mis hombros más fuerte. Yo solo puedo seguir llorando, ¿qué más puedo hacer?

- Katniss, ¡por favor! No me hagas esto, dime que pasa. Por favor, por favor - siento que su voz empieza a fallar, y que sus manos tiemblan.

Levantando un poco la mirada, veo sus ojos hermosos abnegados en lágrimas, y una completa expresión de dolor, derrota y desesperación. Seguramente un fiel reflejo de mi cara. Sus ojos encuentran con los míos y veo que la preocupación aumenta, y aprovechando el momento se desprende de mis brazos, y un desgarrador "No" se desprende de mi garganta.

Es lo más horrible que he oído en mi vida, y no puedo creer que sea yo quién haya proferido ese sonido, su cara se descompone y cae de rodillas al piso con sus manos en mi cara, yo solo sigo susurrando "no, no, no..." en progresiva desesperación.

- Katniss - su susurro apenas llega a mis oídos, pero aprovecho que ahora está en shock y me refugio en su pecho, escondo mi cara en el hueco de su cuello y lo rodeo con mis brazos, como hace segundos hice con sus piernas. Lo siento respirar profundamente, siento como una de sus manos va suavemente a mi espalda y la otra a mi cabeza, mientras lo oigo suspirar y murmurar suavemente - Está bien, está bien.

La paz me inunda, aunque sepa que no es eterno, el momento me transporta a otros tiempos, durmiendo con él, en paz y sin pesadillas.

El tiempo pasa, aunque no sé cuanto, en algún momento alguien ha entrado y él ha dicho algo, luego ya no se oyeron más ruidos desde fuera, y el tiempo siguió pasando, abrazada a él, sintiéndolo respirar, arrullada por sus murmullos que intentan tranquilizarme, adormecida por el olor de su cuerpo, que me hace sentir en casa, que hace que piense que todo estará bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No sé hace cuanto que estamos así, hasta que lo siento removerse. Recobrando un poco de compostura, aflojo mis brazos y muevo la cabeza, de manera de quedar apoyada en su pecho, mirando hacia un costado. Peeta se adapta a la nueva postura y acaricia mi cabello. Luego de unos minutos lo escucho aclarase la garganta, y decir:

- Katniss, ¿qué ha pasado? - lo dice inseguro, como si temiese desatar nuevamente mi llanto.

Yo respiro profundamente, y levanto la vista, veo su rostro angustiado, con rastros de lagrimas secas en sus mejillas y una ansiedad latente.

- Yo... - empiezo, insegura de que decir - Lo siento - bajo la mirada y digo eso que me quema la garganta.

- Está bien, Kat, solo dime que pasa, no te preocupes - dice expectante, entiendo que cree que me disculpo por el episodio de recién, y la necesidad de explicarme empieza a desbordarme.

- Lo siento, Peeta, lo siento realmente. Siento todo lo que he hecho, y especialmente lo que he hecho contigo. Siento haberte usado en los primeros juegos, y durante el Quarter Quell, siento haber dudado de tí, siento haberme aprovechado de tus sentimientos, siento que hayas arriesgado tu vida por la mía, siento lo que te hicieron, siento que me hayas odiado y haberte obligado a quererte nuevamente, siento como te traté cuando te rescataron, siento haberte odiado por impedir que me suicide, siento todo - digo rápidamente, intentando ser clara y sin atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos - Siento haberte usado para alejar pesadillas, para aliviar el dolor. Siento no haber podido corresponderte de la manera en que te merecías, y siento haberte hecho tanto daño...

- Katniss, por favor, no te preocupes, no puedo culparte por no amarme, ya ha pasado, yo no...

- ¡No! No entiendes Peeta, tu tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho, tienes incluso razón en irte y alejarte de mí; pero necesito decirte esto. Necesito que sepas que más que nada siento no haber aprovechado cada segundo desde el momento en que saliste de la habitación en el tren para pedirte perdón, y otra oportunidad, o decirte como me siento. Siento tanto no haberlo dicho cada vez que nos cruzamos por la calle, o no haber ido a buscarte para decirlo, siento no haberte encontrado la noche de la Gala de los últimos Juegos, siento ser tan cobarde, siento tener tanto miedo. Miedo de todo, de lo que siento, de mí misma, de perderte. De todo, menos de tí.

- Katniss, yo...

- No por favor, espera. Ya sé que te vas, ya sé que estás con Zoe. Y realmente lo comprendo, realmente entiendo que la quieras, porque ella es simplemente perfecta, es la mujer con la que siempre debiste estar, tan perfecta o casi tanto como tú. Y no puedo pedirte que me elijas, yo estoy rota. No queda nada que pueda ofrecerte. No queda nada que merezca la pena en mí. Y aún así Peeta, debo pedirte que por favor no me dejes, y que al menos pueda verte cada día, aunque sea a través de una ventana, o a lo lejos en la calle; eres todo lo que tengo y saberte cerca me hace bien. Me hace bien recibir mi canasta de pan todas las mañanas, y saber que tu lo hiciste, saber que a pesar de todo, sigues preocupándote por mí. Sigues ahí para mí, aunque sea a través de una hogaza de pan, yo te necesito.

Un tenso silencio sigue a mis palabras y aún soy incapaz de verlo a la cara, pero deseo con toda el alma que diga algo.

- Yo no sabía que el pan significara tanto para ti, Katniss - dice con un extraño tono de voz.

- No es el pan Peeta, eres tú, es el chico, el hombre, detrás de la canasta de pan. Es lo que me motiva a levantarme cada mañana, y me da esperanza por la noche - digo, sorprendiéndome de que aún me queden lágrimas para derramar.

El solo sigue acariciando mi cabello, yo me armo de valor y levanto la mirada. Peeta tiene sus hojos clavados en la pared de en frente y una dulce sonrisa en los labios, una expresión de paz adorna su rostro. Y esto solo me desconcierta.

- ¿No piensas decir nada, Peeta Mellark?

- ¿Y que quieres que diga, Katniss Everdeen? - dice, fijando sus ojos en mí - Solo voy a aclararte dos cosas: uno, que no sé de donde sacas tu información, pero yo no voy a ningún lado; y dos, que tampoco estoy con Zoe, ella...

- ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¿O esta es tu manera de pagarme todo lo que te hice? ¡La veo todas las mañanas salir de tu casa! Y sé que vas a irte con ella, a abrir una panadería en su distrito, no necesitas mentirme. - al final mi voz suena apagada y me alejo de su pecho, sentándome frente a él.

- Katniss, no es que quiera hacerte sentir tonta pero, somos panaderos. - dice en el tono con el que hablaría con una niña pequeña.

Eso me desconcierta completamente.

- Hacemos pan. El pan que te llevo entre otros. Por eso ella va a mi casa cada mañana. ¿Entiendes, verdad? No estamos juntos ni nada, por eso es que vamos a abrir una panadería en su distrito, ella tiene a su familia y a su prometido allí. Y yo solo iré un mes, o algo así, hasta que todo esté organizado, para luego volver.

Lo ridículo de la situación no deja de sorprenderme. He hecho y dicho semejantes cosas, solo por un malentendido, aunque tengo mis sospechas de que Sae lo haya hecho a propósito.

Peeta sigue mirándome, con esos ojos brillantes, fijamente.

- Yo... - las palabras se traban en mi boca - Yo... Lamento la escena. Pero no lamento lo que he dicho, porque es todo verdad. Por favor, Peeta, yo quiero estar contigo, como antes, como debió ser siempre. Aunque tú ya no me ames, prometo que yo sí puedo amarte por los dos. ¿Recuerdas? Yo sí puedo, yo lo haré. Estará todo bien, y nos querré por los dos, te cuidaré y haré todo lo que quieras, te esperaré cada noche con la cena incluso. No reclamaré, ni te pediré nada, solo que estés conmigo. Al menos dame una oportunidad, por favor, permite que lo intentemos.

- Yo no quiero que ames por los dos, Katniss - sus palabras atraviesan mi pecho, y más lagrimas salen de mis ojos - Yo no necesito que me cuides, ni que hagas todo lo que quiero, no quiero la cena todas las noches. Ni quiero seguir dejando una canasta de pan en tu puerta todas las mañanas. Lo siento.

Sus ojos no abandonan los míos, pero yo ya no veo nada porque las lagrimas nublan mi visión. Sé que debo irme, pero no encuentro la fuerza para levantarme; el hecho de que ya no quiera ni entregarme el pan me quita cualquier tipo de energía que tenga.

- Yo quiero que me reclames, me pidas cosas, quiero cuidarte, y hacer lo que quieres. Quiero consentirte y estar para tí en los días malos, quiero que seas lo último que vea al dormir y lo primero al despertar. No quiero dejar el pan en tu puerta, quiero llevarlo a tu cuarto, o en su defecto dejarlo en la mesa con el desayuno.

La sonrisa que Peeta tiene en su cara alumbra toda la habitación, y llena mi pecho. No puedo creer lo que está diciendo, no puedo creer que aún me quiera, o que piense en darme otra oportunidad.

- ¿Tu quieres decir que aún me quieres? - pregunto al fin.

- No, quiero decir que me pica el ojo - dice poniendo los ojos en blanco - Por supuesto que quiero decir que te quiero, te lo dije siempre, yo no puedo dejar de quererte ni querer a alguien más.

- ¿A pesar de todo? ¿Incluso lo de los últimos meses? - cuestiono incapaz de convencerme que el mundo sea un lugar tan bonito ahora.

- Sí.

- ¿Aún a pesar de el espectáculo que dí hoy?

- Sí.

- ¿Y a pesar de qué haya días en que me comporte como una niña y no quiera ni hablarte?

- Sí.

- ¿Y aunque...

- Katniss, ¡sí! Aun te amo, y siempre voy a a hacerlo. Así que deja de intentar convencerme de lo contrario.

- Está bien - digo sin ser consciente de la enorme sonrisa que alumbra mi cara, ni de la manera en que lo miro y de todo lo que transmito.

- Solo quiero saber una cosa - dice Peeta - ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en decírmelo, Kat?

Sus ojos muestran un dolor profundo, así que me acerco a él y tomo su cara en las manos, acaricio sus pómulos marcados con los pulgares y sonrío levemente.

- Supongo que tenía miedo de que no me quieras ya, o que lo hagas pero hayas decidido que estás mejor sin mí.

- Eso no es posible, lamento lo que dije en el tren, no debí...

- No, todo lo que dijiste es cierto; y necesitaba escucharlo. Necesitaba ver las cosas desde otro punto, y comprender que a pesar de las pérdidas personales que hayamos tenido cada uno, todo esto valió la pena. Ahora somos libres, ¿no? Y contigo a mi lado, también puedo ser feliz.

Una dulce sonrisa llega a sus labios, y se acerca un poco a mí, cuando soy consciente de su intención, Peeta ya me está besando, y las cosquillas que siento en mi estómago indican que no es un sueño, que es real. Indican que todo puede salir bien está vez. Me siento en el aire, fuera de mi cuerpo.

Peeta se separa un poco y susurra sobre mis labios:

- Déjame ver si entendí... estás diciendo que me quieres, ¿real o no real?

- Real - digo, y vuelvo a besarle.

* * *

**Bueno, gente, este es el final.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, yo no puedo dejar de pensar que no es lo que se merecen y que podría ser mucho mejor, pero prefiero acabarlo aquí antes que seguir haciéndoles esperar por las actualizaciones.**

**Realmente solo tengo dos cosas que decir:**

**- Disculpen, cada uno de los retrasos, las fechas incumplidas, y el ser incapaz de poner por escrito los mil y un escenarios que se me ocurrieron; lamento no haber podido darles una historia más completa y un poco más de mí.**

**- GRACIAS, infinitas gracias, creo que soy incapaz de poner por escrito que tan importante ha sido para mí saber que había alguien en algún lado que leía y que, al menos un poco, disfrutaba de lo poco que puedo darles. Gracias a aquella gente que leía en silencia. Gracias por cada review y cada PM, realmente no saben el poder de una opinión o de un comentario, fueron en más de una ocasión lo que impidió que borrase la historia.**

**La emoción y el miedo de publicar este capítulo, y marcar la historia como "Completa", es indescriptible. Pero me siento feliz de poder decir que es una tarea cumplida. Nuevamente, gracias por darme tanto, y perdón por darles tan poco.**

**Jamás dejen de contar una historia, ni callen lo que deseen decir. Les deseo lo mejor.**

**Un abrazo.**

**Fecha: 20/05/2013**

**Pd: si tienen alguna duda, o algún comentario, no se abstengan y hagánmelo saber, procuraré contestarlo (si no tienen cuenta en FF, déjenme una dirección de contacto por favor).**


End file.
